The New Leader Of The Order Of The Phoenix
by IrishCailin16
Summary: Harry is wating impatiently for his birthday to arrive so that he can leave Privet Drive, but when some unexpected visitors turn up at his uncle's house, he finds that his plans for the summer have changed drastically...but for better or for worse?
1. In the darkness

AN: This is a little story, probably only a few chapters long about how I would like the seventh book to start! Please review!

It had been three weeks since the death of Albus Dumbledore. The wizarding world was still in a state of shock, particularly one boy. This boy was lying on his bed in his aunt and uncle's house in Privet Drive, staring at the ceiling.

The boy's name was Harry Potter, and he was no ordinary boy; he was a wizard. Not only that, but he had faced Lord Voldemort five times in his life and survived, and he was also the Chosen One. But the thing that concerned Harry most at this moment, was his birthday. He would be coming of age in one week and would be able to do magic outside of Hogwarts without getting into trouble with The Ministry Of Magic or getting expelled from Hogwarts. Not that the latter actually mattered, he wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts this year anyway. He would be going to find and destroy the four remaining Horcruxes, therefore killing Voldemort forever and fulfilling the prophecy.

Harry sighed and turned on his bed to face out of the window. He would have left Privet Drive already if it hadn't been for his promise to Dumbledore. His promise that he would return to his aunts house one last time. And of course, there was the wedding as well. Harry couldn't possibly go looking for Voldemort until the eldest Weasley child had gotten married. Harry wasn't even sure of the exact date of the wedding, as he hadn't had much chance to talk to Ron in the past few weeks. Any notes that he had gotten from his best friend were short and almost unintelligible, but he had gathered that Mrs. Weasley was close to having a stroke and that she had them all on their toes getting things prepared, so there wasn't really any time for proper letter writing.

Harry sighed again and twitched on his bed, trying to get more comfortable. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, but the streetlight outside his bedroom window prevented that…until it suddenly went out. Harry sat up in bed with a start when his room was plunged into darkness. It wasn't normal for streetlights to suddenly go out was it? He got up and cautiously moved closer to the window. Two more streetlights had gone out. As Harry squinted around the street below, the lamp directly opposite him extinguished itself as well. Harry backed away from the window feeling incredibly uneasy. There were only two explanations for lamps going out like that; one, Dumbledore was still alive and was using his put-outer to come and talk to Harry (Harry's heart rose) or two, there were Dementors in Privet Drive. Harry unfortunately had to admit that the second option was probably the most likely, but it didn't mean that he had to like it!

The last streetlight went out, and the entire street below was plunged into darkness. Harry's feeling of uneasiness grew, and he squinted out of the window. And then he saw them. Three figures were walking quickly and deliberately towards number 4. The two outer figures seemed to be flanking the one in the middle, who walked with a slight limp. They stopped at the gate and to Harry's horror, the one in the middle raised its head and looked directly at Harry.

AN: Ooh! Please review if you want to find out what happens next!


	2. Whos There

AN: Wow! I didn't expect people to read the story so fast! Aw, you're all so cute! Haha! Oh, and to _**Howling for more Rowling, **_I must say that I was a bit insulted by your comment! I wasn't actually trying to sound like J.K. Rowling, and the things about Harry doing nothing and not hearing from Ron or Hermione that I wrote actually tie into the story that I have planned. I wasn't trying to copy any of the other books or Rowling's style of writing, it just happened that way. Just making sure that we clear that up!

Ok, on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own any of the characters in this story!

Harry leapt backwards in shock. He hadn't been able to see the face of the middle person as it was so dark, but he was pretty sure that they weren't here to wish him a happy-one-week-till-your-birthday! He moved closer to the window to look out again, and his stomach turned over. All three of the dark figures were looking up at his window now. Harry hoped that maybe they were admiring the new roof tiles that uncle Vernon had had installed after the last thunderstorm, but he knew that that was just wishful thinking.

So, there were Death Eaters outside his house. It was pretty smart of them, coming before he had come of age, so that he couldn't defend himself. Well, he wasn't going to go down without a fight, no matter how many owls the Ministry sent him afterwards!

Turning away from the window, Harry went over to his bedside locker and took out his wand (he had taken to sleeping with it next to him), when suddenly the doorbell rang. Death Eaters didn't ring doorbells…did they? While Harry was pondering about all the different ways that Death Eaters entered your home, he heard a door open downstairs and uncle Vernon grumbling about late visitors. The Dursleys were still downstairs!

Harry dashed from his room and sprinted down the stairs, finally diving on uncle Vernon as he reached for the latch on the door. Harry couldn't normally have taken down uncle Vernon, and maybe it was shock or fatigue, but it took him several seconds to react in his usual way; screaming the house down. "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOY?!?" he yelled, his normally red face an alarming shade of purple. Out of breath from his run down the stairs, Harry climbed to his feet and hissed "shut up!" Uncle Vernon's face went, if possible, even darker. "DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE…" Harry pointed his wand at uncle Vernon and he went silent instantly. "Shut up," Harry repeated, "get aunt Petunia and Dudley into the sitting room and stay there. Don't argue," he added as uncle Vernon opened his mouth to speak again. He didn't move. Harry felt his temper rising. "Look," he said in a whisper, "there's someone very bad on the other side of that door. If you want to protect your wife and son, get inside now!"

For the first time in his life, uncle Vernon actually listened to Harry. He nodded and walked back into the sitting room.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to the front door. He could see the dim black outlines of the three Death Eaters on the other side of the glass. He knew that they probably couldn't see him, but they had probably heard uncle Vernon's yells. Steeling himself and tightening his grip on his wand, he said in a clear yet shaky voice, "who's out there?"

And from the darkness outside came the reply…

AN: Ooh, cliffhanger! I bet you all hate me! Review if you want an update!!


	3. Pink Humming Hedgehogs!

AN: Greetings!! I apologise profusely about the long updating delay between the last chapter and this, but here it is finally! The next instalment of The New Leader! Please don't stop reading after this chapter, it's only starting to get good!!

_**Munchkin1991: **_You're on the right track!

_**Kalabangsilver: **_Hmm, sarcastic…my kind of review!

_**Vampire Dragoness Warrior: **_Ooh, you're so so close!!

_**Cyra Hakkai: **_Good instincts my friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!

Ookay! On with the story!

Last time on The New Leader… 

Steeling himself and tightening his grip on his wand, Harry said in a clear yet shaky voice, "who's out there?"

And from the darkness outside came the reply… "Open the door Potter, we're freezing our bollocks off out here!!" 

Harry jumped but kept a firm hold on his wand. He knew that voice. And it sounded a hell of a lot more cheerful than it had been lately.

"Tonks?" he said quietly. But apparently the people outside had not heard him. Then he heard 'Tonks' voice again, supposedly addressing the others, "do you think that he heard me?"

Then came a second voice that sounded full of both amusement and exasperation. "I think that everyone this side of Europe heard you Tonks!" Harry's heart rose; he recognised that voice as well. Kingsley Shaklebolt! However, before he could say anything, Tonks' angry response came back, "well at least I don't snore like a dragon with pneumonia!!"

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Harry started. He had been so absorbed in Tonk's and Kingsley's slagging match, he had forgotten there was a third person outside.

"As enjoyable as this is, I think that we are keeping Harry waiting."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat; he knew that voice. It belonged to his one remaining father figure…

"Harry?"

Harry jumped again, before answering with a shaky "yes?"

"This is Remus Lupin." Harry grinned widely. "Yeah, I know! It's good to see…er, _hear _you!" He could hear Lupin smiling. "It's good to, er, hear you too, Harry. You better ask us some questions." Harry paused, utterly confused. "What…oh yeah!"

Harry had completely forgetton; by order of the Ministry of Magic (and really, common sense), everyone was required to ask any visitors questions that only the true person would know.

"Er, ok…how did we first meet?" Lupin chuckled. "Well, it was four years ago, on the Hogwarts Express. You and your two best friends unceremoniously invaded my compartment while I was sleeping and took advantage of me!"

Harry gaped at the front door, stunned, while Tonks and Kingsley howled with laughter. He had never heard Professor Lupin speak so audaciously before; he had always been refined and soft-spoken in all the time that Harry had known him….

The Chosen One smelt a rat!

Harry tightened his grip on his wand and took a step back from the door. "Who are you?" he demanded. The laughing stopped.

"Harry, I apologise for my impertinence, but it really is me," 'Lupin' said. "Oh yeah, since when does Professor Lupin walk with a limp?!"

More silence.

When 'Lupin' spoke again, there was a note of urgency in his voice. "I'd prefer not to discuss that out in the open, Harry," he said quietly. Harry still wasn't convinced. "Fine...what form does my Patronus take, and who taught me to create one?" "Your Patronus is a stag Harry, and I taught you the Patronus charm."

Shocked, Harry wrenched open the front door. Standing outside, stood two amused aurors and one relieved marauder.

"Hello Harry!" said Lupin, and he pulled a surprised Harry into a brief hug before pulling back and looking at him closely, "you're looking a bit pale." Harry grinned. "Look who's talking, _Professor!_"

Remus Lupin was tall and thin, with grey-streaked hair and a prematurely lined face. He was usually very pale and sickly looking, but today his eyes were alight with a fire that Harry had never seen before, and at his comment Lupin grinned boyishly. "Oy, cheeky!!"

Tonks and Kingsley both burst out laughing, before Tonks also pulled Harry into a quick hug, and Kingsley clapped him on the shoulder and winked.

"So Harry," said Lupin in his usual business-like manner, "where are your aunt and uncle?" "This way Professor," said Harry, indicating the sitting room door, where he knew the Dursleys were all sitting, frozen in fear at the thought of this gang of weirdo's turning up and chatting in their perfectly normal hallway.

Lupin smiled at Harry. "I think that you can drop the 'Professor' title, Harry, as I haven't been your teacher in quite a long time." "Er, ok," said Harry nervously, "then what should I call you?" "Well, you could try Remus, it seems to go down quite well with everyone else." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Or you could call me 'the mad hairy git' if you'd prefer?"

Harry sniggered while Tonks and Kingsley howled with laughter again, followed by the sound of something breaking in the sitting room. "No," said Harry finally, "I think that Remus is a bit better than 'the mad hairy git.'" "Good choice," said Lupin, grinning, " I only like it when Tonks calls me that!"

Kingsley rolled his eyes, while Harry laughed, sincerely hoping that Remus was joking, when he heard more movements in the room next door; the Dursleys were getting restless.

Remus appeared to have heard it too, and he turned to Harry with a grim smile. "Well, we'd better get this over and done with." Turning to Tonks, he asked, "how do I look?" "Like a mad hairy git." "Excellent!"

The Dursleys gaped in horror as the small party entered the sitting room. Finally regaining his composure, Uncle Vernon drew himself up to his full height. "What is the meaning of this?!" His beady eyes swept over the intruders while Aunt Petunia donned a pained expression. Harry glanced back at the newcomers and realised why.

The muggle clothes.

Separately the newcomers would have looked perfectly acceptable, but together…they just looked plain weird!

Kingsley Shacklebolt wore a black, pin-stripped suit, a long black (oddly bulky in places) overcoat and his usual gold-hoop earring. His bald head gleamed. Harry wondered if he polished it often.

Tonks wore a fluffy pink skirt to match her customary bubblegum pink hair (which was now chin-length but still spiky), a black t-shirt bearing the legend 'Howl like you mean it!', an electric blue leather jacket with silver buckles, Doc Martens and fishnet tights.

Remus Lupin, however, was the biggest shock. Normally his muggle clothes consisted of a shabby jumper and trousers under a threadbare overcoat. Now, however, he wore a pair of ripped jeans, a green Irish soccer t-shirt, a grey zip-up hoodie and a pair of black converse with flames running up the sides of them. His long brown-grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and Harry was startled to see a tattoo on the right hand side of his neck, disappearing down into his t-shirt. He had never noticed it there before, but then again Lupin usually wore long robes that hid that part of his neck.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia continued to survey the odd mixture of strangers before them, until Lupin cleared his throat. "Mr and Mrs Dursley? I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt." The Dursleys gaped at him as though he had just spoken Bulgarian. Uncle Vernon was the first to find his voice. "I've seen you before," he sneered, "you were at the train station last summer when we went to pick up the boy!" Lupin frowned. "The boy? I assume that you mean Harry?"

Uncle Vernon's response was cut off by a loud humming sound, coming from Kingsley's coat. "What is that?" Harry asked. Kingsley looked at Lupin, who nodded. "Show him King." Kingsley glanced around him as though a Death Eater might suddenly spring out from behind the furniture, and reluctantly opened his overcoat. Lining the inside of his jacket were a range of oddly shaped little instruments such as sneakoscopes, minature foe glasses, and tiny silver stapler-shaped objects that were emitting weird clicking noises. The humming was coming from a small, hedgehog-like ball that was glowing neon pink. Lupin rolled his eyes. "Would you please get rid of that thing, it's been driving me up the wall all day!" "Hey, do you know how much I paid for this?" Kingsley shot back. Tonks rolled her eyes. "You didn't pay anything for it; you nicked it from the Dark Detection storeroom in the Auror Department!" Lupin let out a loud snort while Kingsley glared at Tonks. The pink hedgehog…thing…continued to hum, growing gradually louder. Lupin sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. "Would you please turn it off, somehow!" "You can't just _turn it off _Remus. There is a long and complicated procedure involved in…" Kingsleys words were cut short by Tonks marching up to him, snatching it out of his hand and flinging it out the open window. Kingsley opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, lost for words. "Well," said Lupin, grinning, "that's one way to do it!"

"What was that thing?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh at the gob smacked look on Kingsley's face. "A werewolf detection device," Lupin answered, peering out into the street to make sure the thing had stopped glowing. The street was pitch black once more. Satisfied, Lupin turned back to Harry. "It gets quite annoying after a while. If he keeps on like this, soon King is going to turn into Mad-Eye." Kingsley scowled playfully. "Better safe than sorry Remus. Someone in your position should understand that."

Harry turned to look at his former mentor, wondering what Kingsley meant, but Lupin just waved a hand at him. "Whatever you say…mom."

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Everyone jumped. Harry had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were in the room. Uncle Vernon seemed to have recovered from his initial shock, and was now glaring at each of them in turn. Lupin smiled. "I apologise Mr. Dursley. We came all this way to speak to you about Harry…" Aunt Petunia cut across him. "Do you really think that _that sort of thing _is appropriate," she said shrilly. Lupin stared. "You think that talking about your nephew's well-being is inappropriate?" he asked, a note of anger rising in his voice. "Not that, _that_!" Harry followed her gaze and grinned. Aunt Petunia had been staring at Lupin's left hand, which was wrapped around Tonk's right one. Tonks had been stroking his hand with her thumb. Harry couldn't conceal his wide grin. Aunt Petunia hated anything that wasn't 'normal', and age gaps in relationships was somewhere near the top of her list. But if she decided to have a go at Lupin, Tonks would let her have it. Harry felt his smile grow even wider, if that was possible.

Lupin was frowning at Aunt Petunia. "I'm not sure what you're referring to Mrs. Dursley…" "Oh for goodness sake Remus, she's young enough to be your daughter!" Aunt Petunia hissed.

Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, and caught the shocked faces of the other Dursleys, Tonks and Kingsley. Since when had Aunt Petunia and Remus been on first name terms? Lupin regarded Aunt Petunia coldly. "Since when has my personal life been any business of yours, _Petunia_?" he said. "Since you've decided to go and get yourself a whore!" Aunt Petunia all but screamed.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Lupin whipped his wand out from god knows where, and pointed it straight between Aunt Petunia's eyes, glaring at her with a menacing glint in his amber eyes that Harry had never seen before. "Take that back, Evans, or I won't be responsible for what I do to you." Uncle Vernon launched himself forward. "Don't you dare threaten my wife, you long-haired hippy!" Lupin blinked while Kingsley and Harry started to roar with laughter. Tonks wasn't smiling. "It's not very wise to insult him," she said quietly, "werewolves aren't known for their tolerance."

The colour drained from Uncle Vernon's face and he backed away from Lupin so fast that he fell over the coffee table. Dudley whimpered in the corner. Aunt Petunia scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Remus wouldn't hurt a fly!" Uncle Vernon gaped at her before he found his voice. "So…so it's true then?" Aunt Petunia nodded, her eyes never leaving Lupin's face.

"Eh…Remus?" Everyone turned around to look at Kingsley who was standing beside the window. His face was unusually pale. "You might want to come and look at this." Lupin threw Aunt Petunia one last filthy look before joining Kingsley at the window. Harry moved beside him, where he saw it.

The pink hedgehog thing was lying in the middle of the street outside, glowing neon pink and humming so loudly, it was a wonder that it didn't wake the neighbours. But if it was glowing so far away from Lupin, it could only mean one thing…

"That's not good…"

AN: Whoa!! Now that's what I call a long chapter! Please review!!!

PS: Electric blue leather coats with silver buckles actually do exist; I own one!!


	4. Werewolves

AN: Hey, I wanted to try and get as much of this up as possible before the release of the book tonight. Once I read it though I'll probably be like "Damn! My story sucks!" Just Kidding!! I love this story!

Anyway, enough of me, here's chapter four!!

Last time on The New Leader… 

_**The pink hedgehog thing was lying in the middle of the street outside, glowing neon pink and humming so loudly, it was a wonder that it didn't wake the neighbours. But if it was glowing so far away from Lupin, it could only mean one thing…**_

"_**That's not good…" **_

Harry stared at werewolf detector in disbelief. There couldn't be any werewolves in Privet Drive…could there? His thoughts were interrupted by Remus grabbing him around the chest and hauling him back from the window. Kingsley and Tonks had already whipped out their wands from areas unknown and had positioned themselves on either side of the window. The Dursleys looked confused. "What's going on h…?" Uncle Vernon started to speak but Aunt Petunia cut across him with a shushing noise. She was watching Lupin with a peculiar look on her face. Tonks was glaring at Aunt Petunia with a venomous look on her face.

Harry was confused.

All of a sudden, his two worlds that had been separate for so long were fused together; there were werewolves in Privet Drive, Aunt Petunia knew Remus…it was all too much!

Again he was jolted out of his thoughts by the sitting room lights being extinguished. For one heart-stopping moment, Harry thought that there were Dementors in Privet Drive as well, but it appeared that Lupin had extinguished them. "Everyone on the ground," he said quietly. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to object, but Aunt Petunia silenced him with a look and pulled him down to sit beside her on the floor.

Harry saw Remus's outline cross to the window and stand beside Tonks, who was watching the street outside. Her heart-shaped face was masked in shadow, but her eyes were wide and fearful. "There's something moving out there," she whispered to Remus. Her voice shook but she held her wand steady.

"Four unknown individuals heading this way," Kingsley muttered. Remus nodded and raised his wand. "Everyone keep out of sight." Harry pulled himself behind the sofa, but kept his eyes on the three figures hiding out of sight by the window.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall hulking figure appeared outside the glass, his face illuminated by next doors porch light. Harry recognised the person immediately; Fenrir Greyback.

Greyback peered in the window, his yellow eyes darting around. Harry made sure he was out of sight, and looked over at the Dursleys. The three of them were huddled on the floor together, Uncle Vernon and Dudley whimpering quietly. Aunt Petunia, however, still had her eyes fixed on Remus. What the hell was going on?

Just then, another figure joined Greyback at the window. This one was completely unfamiliar, a pale faced woman with dirty blonde hair and abnormally blue eyes. She was unmistakably another werewolf. The woman grinned widely showing off her sharp canines. When she spoke, her voice was as soft as silk, but her tone was distinctly mocking. "We know you're in there. Come out come out…"

Greyback laughed, a horrible, cold, barking laugh that sounded more like a scream and made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Harry saw Remus tense and tighten his grip on his wand, even though the werewolves couldn't see him. "You know Harry," the woman continued, "we can see your reflection in the mirror." Greyback laughed again, while Harry spun around in horror. Sure enough, his horrified reflection stared back at him from the floor length mirror, with the two feral werewolves behind him, waving at him insidiously.

"NOW!" Lupin bellowed. He, Tonks and Kingsley flung themselves out from behind the curtains and started to yell a multitude of curses.

But theirs weren't the only voices shouting…

AN: OOH! This is getting weird! Oh, if anyone is wondering why I keep switching Remus's name between Remus and Lupin during the story, I call him Remus when he interacts with people he knows well, and Lupin when he interacts with anyone else (it's a bit confusing, I know).

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Snort Like You Mean It!

AN: Hello! I am so so sorry about the delay mo chairde! We are redecorating the house, and the computer has been pushed into a room behind a lot of furniture!! Anyhoo, I'm back!!!

Here's the next chapter of The New Leader! For those of you that haven't finished the deathly hallows (and I apologise again to _**icanhearthedrums **_for effectively ruining the ending for you!!), I won't spoil it. But I will say this… J.K. Rowling is an evil evil woman!!

Anyhoo, my story is actually nothing like book seven, so if you are like me (very angry!) please keep reading.

So without wasting anymore time, here is chapter, eh…five!!

Disclaimer: I am definitely not JK Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter!!

-

Harry felt a hand on the back of his neck, pushing him face down against the hideous flowery carpet. Somewhere above him he could hear voices shouting curses and ornaments breaking. Several hexes flew over his head, skimming the top of his hair. He tried to push himself up, but the hand on his neck held tight. "Stay down!" a voice hissed in his ear. Harry started. It was Aunt Petunia's voice!

Suddenly, there was a squeal somewhere above Harry, followed by the sound of breaking glass, and Aunt Petunia released her grip on his neck. Harry pulled himself up and threw himself around the sofa. Kingsley and Tonks were duelling with the blonde, while Lupin was wrestling with Greyback, his wand lying forgotten on the floor beneath the window. Outside the glass, Harry could see the silhouettes of two others creeping up behind Lupin.

"Remus!" Harry yelled, but his wasn't the only voice shouting. Aunt Petunia had yelled it too. Lupin elbowed Greyback in the face, scooped his wand off of the ground, and shot a stunner out of the window. Harry heard a yell followed by a large _thud _outside, before the glass in the sitting room window shattered. Harry threw himself behind the sofa again while glass rained down on them all. He heard Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin and Greyback yell as the razor sharp glass cut into their skin, followed by Greyback's growl of "brainless morons!"

There was another yell and _thud _and Harry peered around the sofa to see that the second figure outside the window had been taken down by Kingsley's well-placed stunner to the head. Tonks (whose face and arms were covered with scratches from the glass) was still duelling with the blonde who was waving her wand so fast that her hand was blurry. There was a flash of light and the blonde lay motionless on the ground. Harry looked around and saw that all three members of the Order had stunned her at the same time. Greyback had vanished. The pink hedgehog…thing…was no longer flashing. The Dursleys lay whimpering behind the sofa, Dudley clutching his bottom, Uncle Vernon clutching his moustache as though it might fall off! Aunt Petunia stood up warily and looked around, surveying the damage to the living room. There was glass and blood everywhere, ornaments lay shattered, the mirror was missing half of its glass, and there was a large crack in the TV screen and the sitting room wall. Harry fully expected Aunt Petunia to have a nervous breakdown, or at the very least faint, but she simply sighed and kicked a piece of glass with her cream-coloured, over-priced, Gucci pumps (from the summer range!). Dudley and Uncle Vernon were gaping at her with their mouths hanging open, and Harry knew that he probably looked the same, but he couldn't help it.

Ignoring their stupefied looks, Aunt Petunia walked around the sofa towards the visitors, who were wiping blood out of their eyes. "Well," said Remus, "that was refreshing!" Both Kingsley and Tonks snorted half-heartedly, before looking at each other and laughing at the state they were in. Kingsley's impeccable suit was ripped and bloody and shallow cuts lined his dark face; Tonks' face and arms were also covered in scratches, and she was shaking glass out of her vibrant hair. Lupin, who was by far the worst, being that he had been right in front of the window when it exploded, also looked the most cheerful. His hoodie had been slashed several times by the deadly glass (AN: the kind of glass you wouldn't want to meet down a dark alley at Halloween, during the apocalypse!), his face and arms were covered in deep cuts and bloody, and his hair was falling haphazardly out of its ponytail. Nevertheless, he was smiling. "Nothing like an attack from werewolves to end your day huh?" he said cheerfully.

"Is everyone alright?" Aunt Petunia asked. Harry noticed that she looked directly at Remus when she said this. Tonks had noticed too, and her dark eyes were narrowing dangerously. Kingsley spoke up before Tonks could consider the many hexes she'd learnt as an Auror. "Perhaps it would be wise to get out of here Remus," he said, widening his eyes meaningfully. Lupin understood immediately. "Petunia," he said, "would you please take your husband and son out into the kitchen while we clean up in here…provided that you are all unharmed, of course." Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, no doubt to say something friendly and supportive, but Aunt Petunia cut across him yet again. "Oh, we're fine Remus," she said with a small smile, "don't worry about us. Do what you have to." And with that she walked out of the room, her gobsmacked husband and son trailing after her.

Once they had left, Kingsley let out a colossal snort that shook down the remaining pieces of glass hanging in the window frame. Lupin burst out laughing at him and covered his mouth in an attempt to deaden the noise. Harry heard something break in the kitchen, no doubt in reaction to Kingsley's scary snort (AN: again, alleys on Halloween!). Lupin was still laughing into his hand, leaning on the sofa for support. Tonks wasn't smiling.

Harry grinned.

_Hell hath no fury like a pink-haired Auror scorned…_

AN: No longer flashing…that sounds so wrong doesn't it?! I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I swear!! Haha! Okey doke, well the next chapter should hopefully be out in the next week. Please keep reading and please, please, review my story, mais é do thol é!!! My target before the next chappie is 20 reviews, so please tell me what you think!!! xx


	6. Captive

AN: Next chapter! I'm sorry, but this one is quite short! I promise that the next one will be a lot longer!

Authors notes are at the end! Oh, and if anyone hasn't read chapter six because they think that it's still an author's note, I reposted it because I felt really stupid!

Ooook, here we go!

-

Previously on The New Leader… 

_Harry heard something break in the kitchen, no doubt in reaction to Kingsley's scary snort. Lupin was still laughing into his hand, leaning on the sofa for support. Tonks wasn't smiling. _

_Harry grinned._

_Hell hath no fury like a pink-haired Auror scorned…_

It took Lupin a while to get over himself. Finally he controlled his laughter, but kept hiccupping. Tonks rolled her eyes and turned to Kingsley. "How did Greyback know that we were going to be here?" Kingsley shrugged. "Maybe we'll ask _her_ when she wakes up," he replied, nudging the unconscious blonde werewolf with his foot. Tonks nodded. "We should tie her up, just in case. Harry, give me a hand will you?" Together, Harry and Tonks lifted the blonde onto one of the frilly, patterned armchairs, and Kingsley bound her with an _incarcerous._

No one noticed that Remus had stopped hiccupping and looked exceptionally pale.

-

Ten minutes later, the blonde was shaken awake by Tonks (who apparently had to take out her anger on someone), and struggled against the ropes, snarling and hissing. Kingsley watched her patiently for a few moments before walking over and taping her mouth with Cellotape (only kind of tape on hand). The blonde struggled furiously, but could no longer make a sound. She glared at them with a look that plainly said "when I'm free I will _so_ bite you all!"

Harry sat down on the wrecked sofa uneasily; it was the seat furthest from the werewolf. Tonks stood by the fireplace with her arms crossed, and her 'serious Auror look' pasted on her face. Lupin was standing beside the fixed window with his hands behind his back, his face veiled in shadow. He seemed thoroughly uninterested in what was going on.

Kingsley pulled out a chair and sat down opposite the captive, the look on his face impassive, but Harry thought that he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes for a split second, and then it was gone. "There's no use in struggling," Kingsley said in a deadly calm voice, "those ropes aren't going to break." The blonde struggled even harder, her eyes bulging. Kingsley sighed and sank down on his chair in the pretence of getting comfortable. "You know, we can do this all night. But if you tell us who sent you, it would be better for everyone here." The werewolf's chair was now bouncing off of the ground, causing Harry to slip his hand into his pocket and grip his wand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tonks do the same. Lupin didn't move.

After a few minutes, the blonde stopped struggling, breathing heavily through her nose. "Are you going to co-operate with us now?" the senior Auror asked. The feral wolf nodded, but Harry didn't like the nasty gleam in her eye. If Kingsley had noticed it, he didn't say anything. He glanced at Remus, who nodded slightly, and then moved to rip the Cellotape off of the prisoner's mouth. The werewolf licked her lips and glared at them all, but said nothing. "Don't try anything," Tonks warned, moving forward slightly, as though expecting the other woman to run for it. The blonde sneered. "And what could you do to stop me little girl?" she mocked, her silky voice making the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. Tonks glared. "I'm a fully trained Auror," she said, but Harry heard her voice quaver as she said it. The wolf shuddered in mock fear. "Ooh, I'm so scared!" she taunted, "ooh, won't someone come and save me…" "Be quiet."

Lupin had spoken at last, and moved into the light cast by the fire in the grate. Harry was surprised to see the mingled look of fear and loathing on his lined face that had been so alive minutes before. His eyes seemed to burn with a fire fiercer than the one in the grate.

The blonde's face fell, and she looked shell-shocked for a moment, before once again adopting her sneer. Then, in a voice that was as smooth as Double Velvet toilet paper, she said…

"Well, I should have known that you'd be here…baby brother."

AN: OMG!! Twisty, no? Please review! Next update this Saturday!!

Please, pretty please review!!!! A huge _**go raibh míle maith agaibh **_to all the people who put this story on their story alert, or even put it in their favourites! I love you guys!!

_**JollyOzzyJones: **_Thank you so much for your review! You are such a sweetheart! And I get what you're saying about sometimes a new chapter doesn't show up for ages! It's really annoying!! And about your comment about JK, all I can say is 'Mmm hmm, you tell them girlfriend!' (clicks fingers in an 'mmm hmm' type gesture). She is evil!!!!

_**JoSchmo666: **_Aw, thank you! You are also a sweetheart! I know, JK made me cry too!! For ages!!!

xxxxxxx


	7. Big Sis

WARNING: CRAP CHAPTER AHEAD!!!!

AN: Hello! The above is true, this chapter is being written at top speed in order to get it up on time, so it is a fairly big lump of poopey! Plus I have jet lag, so please go easy on me if you choose to review this chapter!!

Ok, same as last time people; author's notes are at the end!

Without further ado, here is chapter seven, with a fantastically imaginative title called….

Chapter Seven!

Previously on The New Leader… 

_The blonde's face fell, and she looked shell-shocked for a moment, before once again adopting her sneer. Then, in a voice that was as smooth as Double Velvet toilet paper, she said… _

"_Well, I should have known that you'd be here…baby brother."_

There was silence in the sitting room. Even the Dursleys had stopped moving around in the kitchen. All eyes were on the thirty-something year old werewolf, Remus Lupin. Kingsley looked shell-shocked, Tonks looked betrayed, Harry looked like a regular depressed teenager…

But the blonde werewolf continued to stare at Remus, her sneer still in tact. Remus glared right back at her, but his face had lost all colour, and he looked faintly disgusted; with himself or the blonde, Harry couldn't tell. Finally, Kingsley broke the silence. "Baby brother?" he asked quietly, looking at the former professor. Remus stiffened, but turned around to face his friend, forcing a smile onto his face. "Well, if this isn't the family reunion from hell then I don't know what is!" he joked lightly. Harry gave him a small smile, but he was the only one who did. Tonks looked at Remus, but he refused to meet her gaze.

The blonde wolf suddenly gave a high-pitched laugh that made Harry shiver; it was as if an artic wind had suddenly blown through the living room. He noticed the two aurors shake as well, but Remus and his 'sister' seemed unaffected. Harry looked away from the group, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. And then he saw it. The glass in the sitting room window was freezing over! Thin strands of ice were climbing up the glass and locking together at certain points, forming spidery patterns, and the artic wind that Harry had felt moments before blew through the room with a vengeance. For the second time that night, Harry worried that Dementors had arrived in Privet Drive! Teeth chattering, he turned back to the others to see if they felt it too, but the words froze on the tip of his tongue.

Literally.

_Great! I'm standing here like a frozen idiot with my mouth hanging open! Fantastic._

Harry could still move his eyes, so he glanced around at his companions and felt a bit better. Tonks and Kingsley were also frozen with their mouths hanging open and their eyes darting around them, giving them the appearance of some _very _demented goldfish!

_Ah! So I'm not the only one!_

Lupin turned around to say something to Harry, and then did a double take. The look on his face changed so rapidly from shock to fury that it was comical. He whirled back around to face his grinning idiot of a 'sister' and bellowed, "OY! STOP THAT NOW!!"

'Sissie' gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Okayyy," she groaned, before smiling wickedly, "but only if you say please!"

Remus gave a roar of rage that had Harry cowering inwardly, but Sissie didn't budge, although she looked momentarily shocked before regaining her composure. "Come on Rem," she said sweetly, the toilet paper voice returning, (only now it sounded more like Kittensoft; not as soft as it used to be!), "you always taught me that manners were of great importance." "That was before you crossed over to the side that didn't require them," Lupin spat.

While all this was going on, Harry quietly surveyed the two lycanthropes (because he really had nothing better to do), and wondered why he hadn't made the connection earlier. They were very alike in a lot of ways. Sissie had the same oval-shaped face as her brother, the same amber eyes, same high cheekbones. They both had long limbs (although Remus was taller), and white skin, were both lean (though Harry guessed that that had more to do with being a werewolf than genetics) and the same accent. Hell, they even sounded alike when they spoke! They both had an air about them that had more to do with class and intelligence than wealth.

Harry slid his eyes sideways, and saw that the two aurors were apparently creating the same conclusions as him, judging by the looks of dawning comprehension in their eyes. He looked back at the sparring siblings, and sighed inwardly. He really was very cold!

Remus drew himself up to his full height. His sister did the same, but it didn't really have the same affect, seeing as she was tied to a chair. Still, she gave her younger brother a dirty look before saying, "alright, I'll make you a deal. You let me go and I'll thaw out your bitch, the boy wonder and…eh…the weirdo with the beardo!"

Kingsley's eyes frowned. He quite liked his beard!

Remus snorted loudly, though it wasn't quite as impressive as Kingsley's earlier one (see chapter five for full details!), and shook his head. "No deal sister. How about you let them go, and I promise not to kick your ass…too much." Now it was his sister's turn to make a most unladylike throaty noise. "You call that a deal you…" The rest of her words were cut out by a crash of thunder overhead, which Harry figured was a good thing; judging by the way her mouth was moving, the words were probably not very complementary!

Both of the Lupins jumped at the sudden noise of the brewing storm. Remus looked startled, but Sissie…just looked plain terrified. Her voice shook as she turned to her brother. "Okay Remus, I'll let them go" she said quietly, "but please do s-something about t-that n-noise." Another crash of thunder sounded, followed by a flash of lightening, and Sissie's squeak of terror. Harry suddenly felt warmth returning to his body, and was able to move again, although stiffly. Tonks had fallen back into an armchair with the shock of being able to move, while Kingsley shook his head like he had water in his ears. Harry turned back to Sissie and froze again, but this time in shock. Great big tears were rolling down Sissies face, as she cowered as far away from the window as she could in her position.

As if the past few minutes had never happened, Remus strode over and untied her quickly. Harry whipped out his wand, waiting for her to try and escape, but she never did. Instead, she pulled herself up and threw herself into Remus' arms, clinging to him tightly. Over the rolls of thunder not far away now, Harry faintly heard her whimper, "make it stop Rem, make it go away!" Remus hugged her close and rubbed her back whispering, "it's okay Rosie, he's not here! He's never coming back…"

Harry looked at Kingsley and Tonks, and knew that they were all thinking the exact same thing.

_What the hell is going on?_

AN: Whoa, was that ever crappy! Well, actually it came out better than I thought it would! Please don't be turned off the story by the awfulness that is chapter seven! I'm very tired and my brain is sleepy!!

Oookay! Notes!!…

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!

You really have to say that sentence in the same tone of voice as Father Jacks when he said the hilarious quote "I love my brick!" from that episode of the brilliant Irish sitcom 'Father Ted,' which sadly, they can't make anymore. If you've seen the brick episode, you'll be pissing yourself laughing. If not…go buy the Father Ted box set! It really is knee-slapping, piss in your pants funny!!

Anyway!!!!

The next update should be sometime later this week, so stay tuned. It won't be before Wednesday I don't think, but it will defo be this week!

_**Dragonic vampire goddess: **_I know pet, I know! Believe me, I was shell-shocked when I read that! I couldn't stop bawling for soooo long! Ask anyone!! I hope that my update has helped raise your spirits!

_**Blue Nariko:**_ Heehee! Surprise (jazz hands)! This story has more twists than a Bruce Willis movie! Hope you like it!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ Why thank you, I quite like the twistiness myself! As for your question about Remus and Petunia…all shall be revealed in good time my friend! Muhuhahaha (insane coughing fit) haha! And yes, poor Tonks! What on earth would happen if she had to be jealous of TWO women?! The poor dear! Things never seem to go her way!

_**Lixa Levine:**_ Awwww! Your review made me grin like a big grinning twerp (and I also think that my ego inflated quite nicely)! It was so sweet! Thank you so much for it, and I hope that you keep reading! Oh, now I feel so pressured to make the story really good!! Eeek!!

Xxxxxx

IrishCailin16


	8. Hatred

AN: Woah! You reviewers are the most awesome reviewers a review…ee could ask for!! I shall leave you all comments at the end!

This chapter moves kinda slowly, but I promise that it is going somewhere!

And now for chapter eight (part nine if any of you are wondering, part three was just an authors note!), which can also be known as…

Chapter Eight!!

This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewers!!!

Previously on The New Leader… 

_Over the rolls of thunder not far away now, Harry faintly heard her whimper, "make it stop Rem, make it go away!" Remus hugged her back and rubbed her back whispering, "it's okay Rosie, he's not here! He's never coming back…"_

_Harry looked at Kingsley and Tonks, and knew that they were all thinking the exact same thing._

_What the hell is going on?_

The storm raged overhead. Rain pounded the windows, while crashes of thunder drowned out the sounds of a young woman's cries and flashes of lightning lit up the street outside, casting shadows across the faces of the gang in the sitting room of number 4, Privet Drive.

Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks continued to stare at the strange sight before them. Remus Lupin, hottie of the werewolf world, was hugging and comforting his sobbing, shaking, until moments before incredibly deranged older sister!

Harry glanced sideways and noted that both aurors were still in shock, although he noticed that Tonks had tightened her already firm grip on her wand, making her knuckles turn the colour of snow. (Snow that is still white, not peed on!) Her gaze lifted to meet Harry's, and he quickly looked away. Tonks was obviously upset, and he didn't want to make her more so by gaping at her like some sort of buffoon. Harry was lost in his thoughts for a minute or two, before he realised what he was looking at.

It was Kingsley's backside.

And Kingsley was staring at Harry.

With an incredibly suspicious look on his face.

Harry cringed inwardly and looked away out of the window, where the pavement could be seen every time there was a flash of lightning. _Great! Now they think that I'm a gay buffoon! _He continued to stare out of the window, inwardly slating himself for being such a twat, when the noise that was pounding in his ears began to lessen.

The storm was moving away.

There were still flashes of lightning, but the sound of the thunder was fading. It was only then that Harry realised how loud it had been. His ears were ringing, and he became very conscious of all other noises around him. Including the sobs of Sissie.

She was still clinging to her brother as if her life depended on it, but her sobs were slowly turning to hiccups. After a minute or so, she cracked her eyes open and blinked to get everything back into focus. She looked up and met Harry's eyes, and he was astonished to see the pain, suffering and sorrow in them that he hadn't noticed before. Her eyes widened slightly before she looked away and tried to pull herself off of her brother, but he didn't let go. Sissie's cheeks were reddening, and it was obvious that she was getting very embarrassed about her loss of control. With a sudden shove, she knocked her brother into the nearby sofa, completely winding him. Tonks growled (in a very Remus-like way) and pointed her wand at Sissie. The blonde laughed again, but Harry noticed that it wasn't as confident as her earlier ones. She was clearly unsure of how powerful Tonks was.

"You do that again and I'll make you wish you'd never been born, _sister_!" Kingsley groaned at the bad joke, but Harry didn't think that it was the right time to push Tonks. He had never seen her angry before, and hoped that he never would have to again. It wasn't a very pretty sight. Her normally pale face was red, which matched her now scarlet hair, and her eyes burned into her face just like her boyfriends had when she had been insulted by Aunt Petunia. She had her wand pointed menacingly at the female werewolf, whose smile was faltering. Tonks raised her wand and then….

The sitting room door flew open, startlingly them all, and causing Tonks' hex to shatter the one remaining ornament on the dresser. They all looked around and Remus leapt up from the sofa. Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway. And she looked…scary! Harry had seen _her_ angry before, but not like this. Her face was pink, her teeth were clenched and her eyes…they were even scarier than Tonks'. They were full of hatred! Harry looked around to see what she was glaring at, and was met with an expression identical to Aunt Petunia's.

It was Sissie!

They glared at each other for what seemed like an hour, before they both opened their mouths, and at exactly the same time said, in voices full of venom, "_you!_"

Remus looked between the two of them, his face impassive but his eyes full of apprehension, like he was expecting the two of them to jump at each other and begin cat fighting. For at least the third time that night, Harry and the two aurors looked very confused. Aunt Petunia came further into the room and the two women began circling each other. "Well, if it isn't the little sell-out," Sissie spat, sneering at her enemy. Aunt Petunia scowled. "You're one to talk, at least I didn't sell out to evil!" she snarled back. Sissie's expression became dangerous, and she was stalking towards Aunt Petunia, when Kingsley suddenly cried out "Oh crap!"

Everyone turned towards him, surprised. He was gaping out of the window. Remus and Harry ran over and looked out through the glass that had defrosted itself.

The pink hedgehog yokey-ma-whatsit was glowing pink again, brighter than before, and humming like a Harley Davidson. From the trees at the other side of the street, Harry could see at least ten shadows emerging. Kingsley grabbed hold of Harry and Remus' arms and began to pull them back from the window. Tonks was quivering slightly, her wand shaking. Aunt Petunia and Sissie had stopped glaring at each other (for now) and had looks of determination on their faces. They both moved forward beside Remus. Tonks looked so hurt and confused, that Harry wanted to give her a big hug, but decided that it might not be the best idea; Remus might break his arms off!

"Are these more of your buddies?" Remus asked his sister angrily. She shook her head. "Uh-oh," Kingsley said quietly.

They all continued to look out of the window. The figures were coming closer and there was something not quite human about the way that they walked. "Well," said Remus, "there's only one thing to do in times like these." "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Kingsley asked.

Remus whipped out his wand and grabbed Tonks' hand.

"Haul ass!" 

AN: Mmm, toast tastes so good after writing a chapter!

Oooh! Things are finally starting to heat up (in the story)!! Oook, the following are my notes to my reviewers, but before that I must say…

WARNING!!!! IN MY REPLY TO _**Dragonic Vampire Goddess,**_ THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! I WILL PUT THAT REPLY AT THE VERY END OF THIS PAGE, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE BOOK, DO NOT READ!!!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, SO I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES!! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!**

Well, anyhoo!!! Sorry about that, but I had to put that up first!

Ok, replies!!!!

_**Mandie Weasley:**_ Why thank you!!! And all will be revealed in good time, my dear!!! Muhuhahahahahahahaha!!!!!

_**Lixa Levine:**_ I'M IN A C2?!? HALLELUJAH!!!!!

That is soooo sweet of you!!! Oh wow!!

And you are correct, Sissie is an evil softie! All will be revealed about their past in good time!! Don't worry! The freezing thingy will also be explained! And if you read the end of the last chapter, her name was mentioned! Thanks a mill for your review, it means a lot!!

_**Jolly Ozzy Jones:**_ Aw, I missed your review last chapter!! Yay, you're back. I know, can be very troublesome!!!

And you're right, Sissie's fear of thunderstorms does have something to do with her being bitten!! Ooooooooooooh….

_**Dragonic Vampire Goddess:**_ Yes, Sissie does have a lot of odd mood swings, doesn't she! The reason for her fear will be revealed later on!

And I fully agree with you girlfriend!! Remus Lupin lives on in our hearts, the earlier books, and fanfiction!!! He didn't really die at all!!!! WHOOO!!!!

IrishCailin16

xxxxxx


	9. Surprise Visitor

AN: Okay, hands up who thought I wasn't coming back. (Counts hands) MY WORD! I am horrified that your fate in me and the story wavered! Horrified like…er…a big horrified person on Halloween!!

Haha, I'm just kidding! I apologise for not being able to update sooner! School is back, and unless you go to my school, you will not believe the amount of homework we have! I'm afraid that this chapter isn't that long, but the next one WILL be up within the next few days!!!

Anyhoo, without further ado, here's chapter nine! Replies to reviewers are at the end as always!

Chapter Nine!

Previously on The New Leader…

"_Are these more of your buddies?" Remus asked his sister angrily. She shook her head. "Uh-oh," Kingsley said quietly. _

_They all continued to look out of the window. The figures were coming closer and there was something not quite human about the way that they walked. _

"_Well," said Remus, "there's only one thing to do in times like these." "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Kingsley asked. _

_Remus whipped out his wand and grabbed Tonks' hand._

**_"Haul ass!"_**

No one needed telling twice. The gang sprinted out of the sitting room, through the hallway and into the impeccably clean kitchen. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were both sitting at the table, and jumped when the group dashed inside. Kingsley and Remus grabbed either end of the table and pulled it out from under the Dursleys, leaving them sitting in the middle of the floor, and pushed it against the kitchen door. Remus turned around and pushed his hair out of his eyes impatiently. "We're leaving. Now!!"

He walked over to the back door and went to turn the handle before Tonks grabbed his arm. "There's something out there," she hissed. They all looked to the door. A dark shadow had appeared outside it and the doorknob began to twist.

Fortunately the door was locked, but this only seemed to enrage the person on the other side, who started pounding the door before punching their fist through the frosted glass.

Remus moved so fast that Harry didn't even realise what had happened until it was over. Lupin had darted for the door, stuck his wand through the hole in the glass and yelled "Stupefy!" There was a flash of red light and a loud 'thud' outside the back door. Gripping his wand tightly and indicating that the others to do the same, Remus yanked the door open. Outside on the ground lay a masked Death Eater, his wand still in his hand. Tonks kicked it away from him, and the two aurors kept their wands on him, while everyone else formed a circle around the fallen wizard. Remus bent down and pulled the mask off of the Death Eater…

"Oh Merlin…" Kingsley said, looking down at the man under the mask. He and Remus exchanged grim looks. Harry stared down at the man curiously. He didn't see what was so special about him. He was of average height with dark brown hair and sharp features, and wore a tiny silver hoop in his left ear. Harry had never seen him before in his life, and yet, there was something strangely familiar about him…

He looked back up, and saw that Aunt Petunia and Sissie had joined the grim expression gang, and seemed to be having a wordless conversation with Kingsley. Remus was looking down at the man with an odd expression in his eyes. Was it hatred or sorrow? Harry wasn't sure.

Finally, Remus looked up and spoke to Kingsley. "What'll we do with him?" "Well, we can't leave him here." "Why not?" "Because the others will know that we've left the house!" "Well, they're currently smashing their way through the sitting room window; I think that they'll find it out for themselves soon enough!" Kingsley opened his mouth to speak, but Sissie cut across him. "How about…"

"HEY!!!" Everyone looked around, startled. Tonks, who had been very quiet over the past few minutes, now looked furious. Ignoring everyone else, she spoke directly to Remus. "What the hell is going on here?! Who is this guy, how come you never told me you had a sister and how the hell do you know feckin' PETUNIA DURSLEY?!?!?!?!"

Silence followed Tonks' outburst. Remus looked momentarily stunned, before speaking quietly. "Dora, I don't think that it's the right time…" "Bull!! Of course it's the right time! You just don't want to tell me!" She narrowed her eyes at him, searching his expression, which had become suddenly closed. When she spoke again, her voice was full of barely suppressed rage, "What are you trying to hide from me?" Remus' expression became defiant. "I'm not hiding anything, Tonks." Tonks' eyes flashed dangerously, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a shaky voice.

"Who is that man?"

Dudley, who had been standing quietly between his parents, now walked forward slowly, his eyes glazed as if he were remembering something. "He looks familiar."

Remus looked away from Tonks in surprise. "You've seen this man before? Where?" Dudley chewed his lip, his face screwed up in concentration. "I dunno…a photograph maybe?" Remus looked at Aunt Petunia, who had suddenly become very interested in her fingernails. Harry, meanwhile, was getting impatient. "Who is he, Remus?" he asked.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "His name is Brian. Brian Pettigrew." Seeing their shocked faces, he continued gravely.

"He is Peters' older brother."

AN: Dun dun duuuuunnn!!! Whoa, a lot happened there!! That chapter was longer than I thought it would be!!!

I'm sure that by now you all have a lot of questions:

How do Remus and Petunia know each other?

What's the deal with Sissie and Petunia?

What's up with all the werewolves around the gaff?

Why does everyone hate each other?!

What does Peters' bro have to do with anything?!?!

All will be answered in good time, my dear readers!! Remember, the more people that review, the happier my muse is!! It only takes a mo, so please push the little purple button!!!

_**Replies:**_

_**Storm tigeress:**_ Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!

_**Queen of death and vampires:**_ Haha, I know, the women are getting a bit out of control aren't they?! I promise that there is a reason for everything you see here! Hopefully the boys will make it out alive, poor things!!! Is Petunia really a muggle? Hmm, good question!! I guess we'll have to wait and see…. Muhuhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Lixa Levine:**_ Aw, thank you!! Sorry I haven't updated for ages, but the dreaded schoolwork is dragging me under!!!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ Dynamic?! Hahaha, I love it!!! All will be revealed my friend, all will be revealed!! All I can say is that they have a history together….ooh, did I give away too much?!

_**Silver candle:**_ Aw, why thank you!! Don't worry; the story is up and running again, never fear!!!

IrishCailin16

xxx


	10. Escape From Privet Drive

AN: Greetings mes freres!!! I apologise again for not having this chapter up sooner!! School is mental right now, and there's a lot of other stuff going on, so I'll have to ask that you bear with me!! Notes at the end as always.

So without further ado, here's chapter ten!!

Chapter Ten!!

Previously on The New Leader…

"_Who is he, Remus?" Harry asked._

_Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "His name is Brian. Brian Pettigrew." Seeing their shocked faces, he continued gravely. _

"_He is Peters' older brother."_

There was silence. Punctuated only by the sounds of night time. Sirens in the distance, a cat meowing, leaves rustling in the surrounding trees…

Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, was standing in the back garden of his aunt and uncle's house, with the oddest gang of people to be with on a Saturday night: Remus Lupin, an unemployed werewolf; his sister, also a werewolf; Kingsley Shacklebolt, a senior auror; Nymphadora Tonks, a junior auror and a metamorphmagus; The Dursleys; snobby and scared!

And on the ground beneath them was Brian Pettigrew, someone that Harry didn't know even existed until right now.

"Pettigrew's brother?" Everyone looked at Tonks, who's face had lost all colour. Lupin nodded grimly. "You mean that scumbag, that stinking slimebucket who sent my cousin to Azkaban, the crapweasel who is responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter and a bunch of muggles has a brother?!" Lupin nodded again.

Suddenly, from inside the house there was a loud crash, which brought them back to reality. "Okay, time to go," Remus said, pulling open the side gate. "But what about Pettigrew?" Kingsley asked, pointing at the wizard sprawled on the ground, "we'll have to put him somewhere." There was another loud crash from inside. Kingsley jumped. "You know, on second thoughts, I think I like your idea more."

The gang ran out the side gate just as crashes were heard from inside the kitchen. They kept running, even when shouts were heard from the back garden. "Don't look back," Remus called, "just keep running!" Unfortunately, running wasn't really Dudley and Vernon's forte, and they started to fall behind. "Come on lads, you can do it! It's not far now!" Kingsley shouted. His words seemed to give Dudley determination, and he put on a burst of speed that even Harry didn't know him capable of! Uncle Vernon however, was a lot redder in the face than usual, and his breathing was ragged. Aunt Petunia reached back and grabbed his hand, urging him forwards.

"Here it is," Tonks called. Harry looked to where she was pointing. Parked at the side of the street was a huge black jeep with tinted windows. They all barrelled towards it, tiredness forgotten. Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon's desire to get away from the gang of weirdo's currently ransacking his home was outweighing his fatigue. As they got nearer the jeep, the doors shot open magically. Suddenly, several shots of red light hit the trees next to the jeep. They all jumped, Kingsley and Remus even being blasted onto the ground, as they were closest to the car. The Death Eaters were closing in.

"Everyone in," Kingsley shouted, picking himself up. They all dived into the jeep, dodging the shots of red and green light heading for them. Remus threw himself into the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition.

It wouldn't start…

(AN: I'd be very mean if I left it here, wouldn't I!)

Remus tried again and again. The engine sputtered and failed over and over again. The Death Eaters were running towards them. "Remus, do something!" Petunia bellowed. "Move your fat ass Dursley," Tonks snarled, shoving her out of her way and pointing her wand at the engine. A blast of creamy-white light shot out of her wand, and the engine jumped into life. "Well done Honey," Remus laughed and pulled the jeep into reverse. Tonks grinned, even though Aunt Petunia was sending her daggers. The Death Eaters were trying to run after the speedily reversing jeep, but they couldn't and restricted themselves to shooting bolts of what looked like black lightning at them. Remus swung the jeep around and sped off down the street and around the corner, narrowly avoiding a particularly large bolt.

When the Death Eaters were out of sight, the gang cheered and whooped. "Nice driving skills Remus," Harry snickered, "I didn't know you had it in you!" Remus grinned. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Harry!" Harry nodded, not doubting that for a minute.

They were driving through the deserted streets of Little Whinging, when Remus stopped the car abruptly. Everyone in the back seats were flung forward, and collided with what felt like a giant bubble (presumably some sort of wizard car safety mechanism). "Remus, what the hell?" Kinsley yelled.

But Lupin wasn't listening. He was looking around at the people in the back of the jeep, his eyes panicked.

_**"Where's Rosie?"**_

AN: Ooooooh!! What's going on here?! For all you who didn't pay attention in chapter seven, Rosie is Sissie's real name!! Things are heating up!!!

NOTES:

_**Jazzybabe7:**_ Aw, you're so sweet! I'll try and update more regularly from now on!

_**Lixa Levine:**_ Oh I hear you girlfriend!! I have tests flying at me left, right and centre (dodges to avoid a low-flying French test)! Hmm, I'm not quite sure what you mean by high school application test things, but I can guess! Are you American? Over here we have the meanest system ever…The Leaving Cert. (cue evil music).

_**Buffalo1fromSalem:**_ Awwwww!!!! I nearly cried when I read that!!! You are so sweet!!!!!!!! Awesome name by the way!!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ Well I'm very glad that you were proven right!! And of course there is yet another plot twist! It wouldn't be one of my stories if it didn't! Haha! Unexpected is right mate!! And unusual!! There will be some pretty big surprises later on in the story about Petunia's past, and where Remus, Rosie and Brian fit in to it! Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!

IrishCailin16 xxxxx


	11. Choices

AN: Shocked by the sudden update my friends? So am I! It's 9.45 in the morning over here, and I just decided to write the next chapter! Insane, isn't it!! This has to be _the _fastest update ever!!!

Anyhoo, I'll shut up now!!! Here's chapter eleven!! I know it's quite short, but the ending is good and I had to stop it there or it wouldn't have been as dramatic!!

Chapter Eleven!

Previously on The New Leader… 

_Remus stopped the car abruptly. Everyone in the back seats were flung forward, and collided with what felt like a giant bubble (presumably some sort of wizard car safety mechanism). "Remus, what the hell?" Kinsley yelled._

_But Lupin wasn't listening. He was looking around at the people in the back of the jeep, his eyes panicked. _

"_Where's Rosie?"_

"Where's Rosie?!" Remus demanded a second time. The gang looked around the car, as if they suddenly expected her to pop up from the floor. Tonks glanced up at Remus. "I'm sorry baby…" Remus closed his eyes briefly and swung back around in his seat, starting the engine. "We have to go back for her." Tonks, Kingsley and the Dursleys all protested violently. "We can't go back there Remus, they'll kill us!" Kingsley said. "I can't just leave her there! She's my sister!!" Remus growled at him. Tonks reached forward and took Remus' hand. "I'm sorry Remus, but maybe she went with the Death Eaters…" Remus ripped his hand from hers, a look of complete disbelief in his eyes. "She's a werewolf, not a Death Eater!" "You don't know that Remus," Tonks said gently. "I know my own sister. Werewolves and Death Eaters are not the same thing!" "A lot of them are."

Remus looked as if he'd been slapped. "Including me?" Tonks eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "You know I didn't mean you!" Kingsley cleared his throat and put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "Remember why we went to Privet Drive, Remus. We have to get Harry to safety." "But…." Remus broke off and glanced at Harry. He sighed, turning the engine back on and driving down a side street.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. They weren't going to go back because of him?! "Remus, we should go back. I want to! Voldemort won't be there!" Remus ignored him. "Remus!!" The werewolf sighed. "Our job is to protect you Harry, no matter what the cost." When he said the last word, it sounded as though he had something stuck in his throat. "But…" Harry's words were cut off by another massive jeep slamming into the back of them…

(AN: Will I, won't I…Ah sure I'll keep going!)

Remus and Kingsley swore violently and Uncle Vernon yelled "Ruddy motorcycles!" Everyone stared at him and then at each other. The jeep slammed into them again. "Hang on," Remus called, and stepped on the accelerator. The jeep behind them sped up as well. "Who is it Tonks?" Kingsley called from the front seat. Tonks squinted out the back window at the driver.

"Malfoy and his cronies."

Harry looked behind as well, and sure enough, Malfoy and a gang of Death Eaters were in the jeep, leering at them. "Well they look friendly, " Kingsley said.

Remus swung the jeep around a corner and down the turn-off for the motorway. "Remus, where the bloody hell are you going?" Kingsley said, "this isn't the way to HQ!" Harry started. "There's a new HQ? Where?!" "We have to lose this shower of Langers before we go to HQ, you connard!!" Remus said to Kingsley. Kingsley huffed and stared out of the window. Remus rolled his eyes. Harry looked at them all, completely confused.

"Um, you guys? I think we have a problem…" Tonks called from the back seat. "What?"

"_Now Voldemort's driving the jeep!!!!"_

AN: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!

I'm afraid it's true my friends; the Dark Lord can drive! Pretty kick ass too!!!

I was listening to the Buffy 'Once More With Feeling' soundtrack while writing this, and the depressing bit at the start of this chapter came from listening to the music from 'The Gift.'

If anyone didn't understand the words 'Langer' or 'connard'; Langer is an Irish term used in Co. Cork to insult people. Yes we have strange words, what's your point?

Connard is a French term meaning 'Dumb ass'…or is it 'Gobshite'? Actually I think it means both of them!

NOTES:

_**JoSchmo666:**_ I know, Portkey is more wizard-like, isn't it? I'm a big action movie person though, so I'd be inclined to go with the jeep idea! Plus, you're right; how freaked out would the Dursleys be if they got sucked into a tin of cat food or something?

_**Queen of death and vampires:**_ Hahaha! Your review cracked me up! "Oh well." Sure you're right, not many people like her that much! And I shall jump on your 'go Remus' bandwagon!!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

_**Lixa Levine:**_ As requested, I updated soon!! Haha! I know, isn't the relationship between Remus and his sister so sweet but sad at the same time!! Awww!! Canadian? Cool! I've never been to Canada but I've heard it's nice!

Ahh, the Leaving Cert, the worst thing ever, right up there beside Voldemort! Basically, you have to do a minimum of seven subjects for two years (you only get to pick three of them, the other four are ones that everyone has to do!) and at the end of the two years you have to do a bunch of massive tests in all the subjects over the course of two weeks!! It's really sick!!!!

_**Mandie Weasley:**_ I wish I had a car like it too!! Haha! I hope so too (about Rosie), but you can never know what a person is really up to… Muhuhahahaha!!!

IrishCailin16 xxxxx


	12. Cat and Mouse

AN: Yo ho hello!! I'm truly sorry for my lack of updating lately! I meant to update during the mid-term, but two words interrupted me.

Food Poisoning!!

That's right mo chairde, one very questionable chicken-lettuce-mayo sandwich, and one VERY sick teenage girl who enjoys writing fanfiction in her spare time!!

Anyhoo, thanks to everyone for their reviews. Notes at the end as always. I know that a lot of you were shocked by Old Voldie driving a jeep, but remember, this is an alternate universe story and the normal rules don't apply! Death Eaters have drivers licenses!!!

So without further ado, welcome to chapter twelve!!

Chapter Twelve!!!

Previously on The New Leader… 

_Harry looked at them all, completely confused. _

"_Um, you guys? I think we have a problem…" Tonks called from the back seat. "What?"_

"_Now Voldemort's driving the jeep!!!!"_

"WHAT?!?!" Remus swerved the jeep violently, but managed to regain control of it before it crashed into a passing truck. "What do you mean Voldemort's driving the jeep?!" Kingsley yelped, attempting to turn around in his seat to look. "I mean Voldemort is throwing rose petals and singing the HMS Pinafore…what the bloody hell d'you think I mean!!!!" Tonks bellowed.

The gang were flung forward in their seats when the Death Mobile slammed into the back of them. Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry turned around and immediately wished he hadn't. There was no mistaking those red eyes.

He turned himself back around on his seat and hung onto the chair in front of him as Remus manoeuvred through the nighttime traffic on the motorway. "Since when does Voldemort know how to drive?" Kingsley yelled from the front. "I don't know," Remus yelled back over the noise of the angry horns on either side of them, "but if he can lie, manipulate, mutate, torture, evade capture, maim and murder, why shouldn't he able to drive?!"

They continued to swerve through the cars, and turned onto an exit from the motorway, heading towards London. "Where exactly are we going?!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the back. "Someplace safe," was the only answer he received. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Aunt Petunia nudged him in the ribs and shook her head. Harry looked at her curiously, but she just stared out of the window. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd have thought she was bored.

"I think that we're losing them," said a voice. Harry jumped and looked around. Dudley was staring out of the back window, a triumphant look on his face. Harry remembered that for normal teenage boys, car chases were exciting.

Dudley was right; the Death Mobile was falling behind. As if with a sudden burst of hope, Remus pushed onto the accelerator and swung the car around a corner and onto Oxford Street, which was oddly deserted. "We're losing them!" Tonks yelled happily. "Or not!" Everyone looked at Remus to see what he meant. "We're being surrounded!!" Harry looked out of his window, and realised that two more black jeeps had joined in, one on either side of them and a third was headed straight for them, trying to make them turn again. "Enough of this," Remus snarled, and he swung the jeep, slamming the side of it into the Death jeep on their right. The car swerved violently, as whichever Death Eater was driving it tried to regain control of the wheel and failed, and it turned over several times before landing on its roof!

This only seemed to anger the drivers of the other cars, two of which slammed into the Phoenix jeep simultaneously. The gang were thrown around by the sudden impact, but remained relatively uninjured. Harry had the feeling that there was some sort of protective shield on the jeep; any normal muggle car would resemble a toaster by now!!

Remus slammed the side of the jeep into the second Death jeep, but it didn't turn over. Harry looked out of his window at the jeep beside them and blinked. The Death Eaters in the jeep were giving him the fingers! Unfortunately for them, they were so busy flipping him off that they didn't see the lamppost coming!

There was a nasty crunching noise after which Tonks yelled "Hasta la vista Deathies!!"

Suddenly, something slammed into them from behind and sent them spinning. Harry hung onto the seat in front of him for dear life and closed his eyes, waiting for it end. The jeep finally swung to a stop, and the gang groaned and clutched their heads. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Kingsley moaned. "Me too," Dudley mumbled, looking a frightening shade of green. "Wait," Tonks said suddenly, "does anyone else hear that?" "What? I don't hear anything?" Remus said. "Exactly."

The street was suddenly deserted.

The silence outside was eerie. Mist had suddenly fallen around them, dimming the light from the streetlamps. Harry felt a shiver go through him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He glanced at his companions and realised that they all felt the same way. Kingsley eyes were darting around at a frightening speed and his face was set. Tonks, on the other hand, looked a bit scared, and was biting her lip. Harry had to remind himself that even though they were both aurors, Tonks hadn't been doing this sort of thing as long as Kingsley or even Remus. She was only a few years older than Harry and Dudley.

The loud rev of an engine nearby jolted Harry out of his thoughts. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise. At the other end of the street, directly in front of them, Voldemort's Death jeep appeared out of the fog, revving its engine loudly. "Well, it looks as if he wants a race," Remus said sarcastically. "Remus, we've got to get out of here," Tonks said, her voice wavering slightly. "Yes, I know but…" Remus stopped suddenly. Out of the swirling mist behind Voldemort came at least a dozen other jeeps, all revving loudly. "Is this some kind of manly competition?" Petunia said, "to see who has the loudest car or something!" "Er, I don't think that that's what they're thinking about Petunia," Remus said slowly. The vehicles continued to rev their engines loudly until, without warning, they all shot forward, heading straight for them! "Reverse Remus, REVERSE!!!" Kingsley bellowed. Remus yanked the gears into reverse, and the jeep shot down the street backwards. Harry had the passing thought that this would be a pretty strange sight for anyone looking out of their window; one jeep driving backwards followed by a dozen others. Remus swung the jeep around, and they were finally driving forwards, the Death Eaters close behind them. A few of them leaned out of the windows and started firing curses as them. Remus swerved the jeep from side to side in an attempt to avoid them, and turned a corner.

"Oh nuts!!!!"

Another dozen jeeps were heading straight for them!

"Hang on tight!" Kingsley yelled. Remus swung the car into a U-turn, narrowly avoiding a truck, and swung down a side street. But the jeeps were still on their tail. "Since when do the Death Eaters drive in formation?" Tonks yelled. "Since when do the Death Eaters drive at all?!?!" Kingsley yelled back.

Up ahead, a truck was reversing out from a warehouse. They were never going to make it past it in time. "Oh no, we're done for!" Kingsley said, always the drama queen. "Not yet!" Remus growled, and he pushed his foot onto the accelerator again. Aunt Petunia shrieked and put her hands over her eyes while Uncle Vernon yelled obscenities and Dudley made odd choking noises. They were almost at the truck…..

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for the best. A second later, there was the sound of scraping metal, and a series of yells from the other members of the gang, but there was no pain. Harry opened one eye, and then the other. They were still driving! He swung around in his seat and looked out of the window, but the black jeeps were nowhere to be found. "You did it!!" Tonks squealed, finally breathing properly again. Remus grinned. " Yeah, I guess I did!" His grin faded. "But we lost Rosie…"

They drove on for a few streets in silence, keeping their eyes open for Death Eaters. Harry was just thinking about a nice cup of tea, when he realised that Remus was heading straight for a brick wall! The Dursleys seemed to have realised the same thing, but Aunt Petunia didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, she looked excited! Uncle Vernon on the other hand had gone ghastly pale. "WATCH OUT FOR THE…."

But the wall had disappeared. Instead they were driving down a street that Harry didn't recognise, and that couldn't possibly have been in London.

Had the wall been a magical barrier like the Kings Cross barrier?

"Remus, where are we going?" Harry asked, but he was met with a series of shushes. The town around them looked small and rural, with schools and churches and shops on either side of the street. Harry didn't realise that something was off until he noticed that the signposts were in a different language. It looked like Welsh, but not quite.

They kept on driving until they reached the outskirts of the town. Remus turned the car off onto a narrow country road, and drove on for five minutes before pulling up in front of a pair of enormous black gates. Kingsley rolled down the window and pressed the button on an intercom in the wall. The speaker crackled into life and Harry heard a very familiar voice say, "Who goes there?"

Mad-Eye Moody!

"It is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter and Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley."

"And how do I know that it's you? Tell me something only the real Kingsley Shacklebolt would know!" came Moodys reply, paranoid as ever. Kingsley smirked. "Well, when I beat you at poker the other evening, you sulked all night and refused to play again!" Moody started muttering things under his breath that sounded like "Jackass" and "Just got lucky" and "Frickin' Pirate," before the gates swung open. Remus, Tonks and Kingsley burst out laughing as they drove up to the house. Harry would have laughed too, but he was trying too hard not to gape like an idiot.

The house was magnificent!! It was about the size of a small castle and looked a few hundred years old. Four stories high and made of both wood and stone, it was the kind of house that existed only in fairytales. The lights inside shone brightly, basking them in light as they drove up in front of the three-car garage. Remus caught Harry's dazed look in the mirror and chuckled. "Impressive, isn't it?" Harry nodded, his mouth still hanging open in awe. Remus turned off the engine, and hopped out of the car. Everyone else followed suit, and Harry noticed that temperature here was lower than it had been in Little Whinging. He shivered with a sudden breeze as they walked up to the massive front door. Tonks knocked three times with a massive gold knocker in the shape of a lion's head. The door swung open and Remus entered first, before turning around.

_"Welcome Harry, to the new headquarters of The Order Of The Phoenix."_

AN: Oooooohhh!!! The new headquarters!!! Things are heating up!!! In the next chapter, all will be revealed about the dark past of the gang, Rosie and Brian!!!!! For anyone who's worrying about poor old Rosie, you will find out what has happened to her in the next chappie!! Stay tuned!!!

_**Raggedygal:**_ I go to school in the good old Republic of Ireland!! Yeah, the chappies have been getting a bit short, but I am working on that!! There are a few new characters (Rosie and Brian) but hey, my theory is that a lot of stuff went on behind the scenes in the books. We only saw things from Harry's (and occasionally Voldemort's) point of view! So there had to be other people there!

Yes, Voldie has a drivers license!! Haha! Unusual isn't it, but hey, if he's going for a bit of world domination, he's got to be able to drive!!

Sunnydale syndrome?!! Haha, that's brilliant!!! I think that they may just have that! It's a very serious problem!! Symptoms include unusually low awareness levels and deep sleeper-itis!!

_**jazzybabe7: **_Writers of stories don't control the characters. Yes, they create them, but after that they take on a life of their own!!

Nah, Voldemort wouldn't bother drinking Polyjuice potion! No.1 It's below him and No.2 he doesn't like the taste!! He's got a bit of a sweet tooth!! Haha! You will find out in the next few chapters how Voldie being in the truck came about!!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ What does Lmao mean?! Yeah, it is so muggle of old Voldie isn't it?! But hey, it makes him look cool in front of his Death Eaters!!!

Aww, thank you so much, you're so nice!!! I'm so glad people like it!!

Don't worry about Rosie (or should you??!??!?!?!??! Muhuhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!), she'll be in the next chapter!! And how was that for some Death Eater ramming!!! More to come!!

_**queen of death and vampires:**_ You really like your action movies don't ye!!! Haha!! I'm afraid that Harry didn't get to whip out his pistols (no pun intended!!) in this chapter, but he will DEFINITELY get to soon!! I will not finish this story until I've had a Harry-gun scene!! Hmm, what about a rocket launcher?

_**fraewyn: **_Hahahaha!! Yes, I did think of that myself, but they would've risked exposing themselves to muggles if they had followed on broomsticks, and Voldie doesn't want that to happen…yet!!! Plus, car chases are just a lot cooler!! PS: Munchers?! That is brilliant!!!! Hahaha!!!

_**heartproof: **_YES IT'S A CAR CHASE!!!! Haha, sorry, couldn't resist!!!

Yes, I always pictured Voldie as a hit-and-run kinda guy!! Haha!!

Aw thank you!! (Rosie will be making an appearance next chappie, never fear!).

I never thought of my story that way! But I guess you're right!! I think that that's basically my signature style of writing; black, but funny! I can't really write anything without humour in it, I just don't see the point!

Glad that you're enjoying it and thanks for reviewing!!

IrishCailin16


	13. Answers part one

AN: Extreme apologies dear readers for the lack of updating in the past few weeks!! I've had musicals, exams and worst of all….WRITERS BLOCK!!! Yes yes, I'm afraid so, the dreaded disease struck me down for a while, but I'm back and best of all…it's my birthday today!!! So here's a special birthday edition of 'The New Leader'!!!

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys are what keep this story going, so thanks a mill!!

Okay, here it is Ladies and Gents, the one you've all been waiting for! The Chapter of all Awesomeness!!! Muhuhahahahahahahahahaha(involuntary coughing fit)hahahahahahahaha!!!

Yes indeedy, this is the chapter where all (okay not ALL 'cos then there wouldn't be much of a storyline would there!) is revealed about the gang's past shenanigans!!

Before I begin though, I would firstly like to apologise for my appalling use of Welsh in this chapter!! If any reader is Welsh, please correct what I am writing, because I know how annoying it is for someone to get your language terribly wrong! Also, I am writing a bit in Irish and I will try to explain most of it at the end!

Anyhoo, without further ado, here it is…

CHAPTER THIRTEEN!!!!

Previously on The New Leader… 

_Tonks knocked three times with a massive gold knocker in the shape of a lion's head. The door swung open and Remus entered first, before turning around. _

"_**Welcome Harry, to the new headquarters of The Order Of The Phoenix."**_

"The new headquarters…" Harry meant to say that out loud, but he was so busy gawking at his surroundings that it came out as a strange sort of grunt! Tonks grinned at his expression. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Harry nodded, still unable to speak but swallowing a hell of a lot of flies! "Hurry up and move out of the doorway Harry," Kingsley chuckled, "some of us would like to avoid frostbite!"

Harry jumped and moved aside to let Kingsley and the Dursleys through the door. Once they were all inside, Remus shut the door and, waving his hand, bolted it with each of the many bolts that lined it. "About bloody time!"

The gang turned around to see Mad-Eye Moody stomping his way down the staircase towards them, a glass of brandy in his hand. "I was beginning to think that you'd stopped for a Chinese. You didn't happen to get me any Chicken Satay did you?" He looked around at their obviously empty hands and shook his head. Tonks sniggered. "_You _like Chicken Satay?" Moody narrowed his eyes and drew himself up to his full height. "I'll have you know that Chicken Satay is a very masculine dish!" "Ah yes, the food of the warriors! Beware the Satay-eating aurors!!" Everyone sniggered while Kingsley let out one of his ear-splitting snorts, which shook the brandy in Moodys glass! "Really Shacklebolt," Moody said, "You've got to see someone about that!"

While Kingsley and Moody fought about Kingsleys' snorting problem, Remus leaned in close to Harry and said, "come on, I'll show you the kitchen." Harry followed him and Tonks gratefully; Moody had just suggested snort-therapy!

The kitchen was magnificent! The floor was covered in stone flags while the many counters and cupboards were wooden. Pot and pans hung above the island in the centre of the massive room and two red, incredibly cushy-looking armchairs stood in front of a large fireplace, which burst into flames when they entered. "What is this place," Harry asked dumbstruck, "how did you find it?!" Tonks grinned at him while Remus just said softly, "turn around Harry." Confusedly, Harry turned around and found himself face-to-face with two massive tapestries.

Family Trees.

At the top of the left tapestry were the words "Lupin; Lupus, Ffinio Erbyn Crau" and at the top of the right tapestry were the words "O' Hara; Ní mBraitheann Saoirse Aon Pian."

Harry stared at the two tapestries for a minute, wondering what language they were in, when Remus walked over and stood beside him. "Those are my family trees Harry," he said quietly. Suddenly, something in Harrys' brain clicked and he turned around to face the older man. "This is _your_ house?!"

Remus smiled somewhat sheepishly and looked back at the tapestries. After what felt like an hour to Harry, he nodded. "Yes, this is my home. It's been in my family for generations." Harry only gawked at him, unable to say anything. All these years he had thought that Professor Lupin, penniless, tattered, tired Professor Lupin had come from nothing. But now they were standing in this beautiful big house complete with giant gates, winding staircases and cutlery that looked nothing less than solid gold, and he couldn't help but feel irrationally angry. If Remus had this much gold, why couldn't he go and buy himself some new robes, and maybe eat food once in a while so that he didn't look like he was about to keel over!

Remus read Harrys' increasingly angry expression and said quietly, "don't let all this deceive you Harry. I am neither wealthy nor powerful. This house is the only asset that I have." But Harry was still fuming. "Well, why couldn't you sell one of your spoons or something and get some extra cash?!" Remus chuckled half-heartedly and ran a tired hand through his long greying hair. "I suppose that I should tell you what's going on here if you're going to be staying with us. Firstly though, I think that we all need a good cup of tea…" No sooner had the words left his mouth then there was a loud crack like a gunshot and Harry leapt into Tonks' arms in fright. A large cloud of smoke exploded in the centre of the kitchen, and when it cleared, a small house elf was standing next to Remus.

But she was a lot different than any other house elf that Harry had come across. For one she wasn't wearing a pillowcase (or in the case of Dobby, a tea cosy!), but was very well dressed indeed. She was wearing a long black skirt with a white button-up blouse and had her white hair pulled back in a bun. She also had a pair of glasses perched precariously on the end of her nose, giving her a stern look about her, but behind the glasses Harry saw kind, caring eyes and a warm smile.

"Er, Harry, would you mind getting off of me?!" Harry almost jumped again, and turning the colour of his best friends Ron's hair, climbed off of Tonks with a muttered apology. The house elf smiled widely. "I did not mean to upset the young master," she said, her voice streaked with humour. Harry blushed an even deeper crimson that would have had Uncle Vernon ducking for cover and stayed silent. "Harry," Remus said, "this is my housekeeper, Nessa." "And his nanny for God knows how long," Nessa said, reaching up to pat Remus' cheek and making him blush as well. "Yes, well, um, tea," Remus stammered embarrassedly, "can you make us some tea Nessa?" The elf fixed him with a pointed, playful look. "You know where the kettle is by now don't you?" she said, even though she was already pushing past him towards the stove. Remus laughed. "Well it's a wonder that I know where anything is at all in here; you never left me next or near this place when I was young!" "Sure you'd just end up knocking over my pots and pans and trailing mud all over the place. He was a great one for getting covered in mud," she informed Harry and Tonks in a long-suffering voice, "no sooner would ye put clean clothes on him than they'd be _salach_ again!" "Salach?" Harry asked puzzled. "It means 'dirty' in Irish dear," Nessa said pouring sugar into a bowl.

Suddenly, Harry realised where they were. The drop in temperature, the weird signposts…"We're in Ireland," he breathed. "Yes dear, of course," Nessa said distractedly, "my, my, you must really need this tea! Now why don't you go into the sitting room and join Remus and Nymphadora." "But they're right…" Harry turned around and realised that they were alone in the kitchen. "…here." He cleared his throat self-consciously after embarrassing himself for the second time in front of the kindly elf. "Em, would you like some help?" The elf smiled. "No, no dear, I'm fine. You go in and make yourself comfortable. You've had a long night." And she went back to preparing the tea, humming a little to herself. Harry took one last look at the elf and turned to walk out the door, when the massive tapestry caught his eye again.

He definitely needed some answers!

To be continued… 

AN: Don't fret readers!! I know that that was horribly boring, but this is a three-part chapter, the second part of which will be up tomorrow, and I promise that the secrets will soon spill!! I solemnly swear!!

_**Heartproof: **_Hahaha, I'm so glad you enjoyed it!! Yes, Voldie rose petals is a pretty bad image isn't it!! But I just couldn't resist!!

Hmm, chasiness eh? I would've thought it was a word already! Ah well, it is now!! Oh wow, I would love to compose music to that car chase!! Haha!! Hmm, maybe I will….(intense pondering ensues!) And hell yeah, car chases kick broomstick butt!! Er, if broomsticks had butts!!

Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!!

_**Miss. Silver Star:**_ FLOWER GIRL VOLDIE?!?! Oh I love it!!!! Haha!!!!! So glad you enjoyed it!!!! 

_**JoSchmo666: **_Haha, thank you!! I loved making up that line!! And the jeep chase was great craic as well!! I don't think that I can write anything without a good old-fashioned chase sequence in it!! They're the best!!

Ahhh, now I understand 'Lmao'!! Well thank you very much indeed!! I consider that very high praise!! And Voldie has to be a good driver, otherwise the other Death Eaters would laugh at him! Of course, if they laughed at him he'd have to torture them etc., but still, it's the principle of the thing!! And yes, I always had Kingsley pegged as a bit of a drama queen alright! Makes life more interesting!! And don't worry, Rosie will be back!! Never fear!!

Anyhoo, thank you for sticking with the story so long, and please keep reading!!

_**Paxwolf: **_Wow, I live for reviews like yours! I'm so glad that there are people who enjoy the story that much!! I do indeed have a wacky and weird sense of humour, but I wouldn't be me without it!! I'm very glad that you've found yourself laughing, because I find laughter and humour some of the most important things in this world, and indeed in writing!

I find the fast pace of the story very easy to work with, and it helps to keep things alive! But Remus Lupin has definitely been the most fun to work with! I wasn't happy with the way that he was portrayed in the books, so I decided to show him how I felt he should have been!

Thanks so much for your review, it meant a lot! And please keep on reading!!

_**Queen of death and vampires:**_ Eww, fish guts?!?! Oddly fitting though!! There shall be rocket-launcherness of some kind, I shall see to it!! Thank you for the review!!

_**Fraewyn:**_ I'm sure that the nice old fanfiction lawyers will leave your lint collection alone…this time!!! Muhuhahahaha (involuntary coughing fit)hahaha!! Lady Mouldy Shorts?! Who's that?!?!


	14. Answers part two

AN: Wow, this must be the fastest update in the history of, er, me!!!

Okay, I won't hold up the show!! Special thanks to my reviewers, and without further ado, here is 'Answers part two!'

CHAPTER FOURTEEN!!!

Previously on The New Leader 

_Suddenly, Harry realised where they were. The drop in temperature, the weird signposts…"We're in Ireland," he breathed. _

Harry walked into the sitting room quietly, hearing raised voices. "Look Mad-Eye," Kingsley was saying loudly, "I don't have a problem!" "Ah! Stage two is denial, Shacklebolt!" Moody shot back. "Guys, this is ridiculous!!" Tonks bellowed, "we're in the middle of a war and you're fighting over Kingsley's snorting problem!!" "Ah, so you admit that he has a problem then!" Harry sniggered at them, drawing attention to himself. "Stop lurking beside the door and come in lad," Moody barked at him. Harry obliged and sat down opposite Remus, who was obviously trying very hard not to smile. He was about to open his mouth to ask a question, when something caught his eye; Uncle Vernon, fast asleep on the sofa with a bottle of whiskey in his hand! Moody followed his gaze. "I think that the shock finally got to him."

Harry nodded slowly and looked around for the rest of the Dursleys. Dudley was sitting in an armchair near the window, and for the first time in his life, looked lost in thought. Aunt Petunia however, was standing quietly beside the fireplace, looking at the framed photographs on the mantelpiece with an odd expression on her face. Tonks was watching her like a hawk, her hand fiddling with the pocket that Harry knew she kept her wand in.

Suddenly, Nessa bustled in with a tray full of teacups, cutlery, the largest teapot Harry had ever seen, and a vast array of biscuits, cakes and sandwiches that would have made Mrs. Weasley jealous! Realising how hungry he actually was, Harry piled a plate with tuna sandwiches, Jammy Dodgers and chocolate cake, and quietly observed the others as they ate. The only person who didn't eat (apart from the unconscious Uncle Vernon, who nose was starting to twitch as if he smelt the food) was Mad-Eye, who just sipped his glass of brandy and stared at the teapot, his magical eye whizzing around and making Harry feel sea-sick!

When they had devoured all of the food, Remus leaned back in the sofa with his cup of tea and looked at Harry. "I think that we owe you an explanation Harry," he said. No sooner had he said this then Harry launched forward the many questions that he'd been keeping inside since they had left the Dursleys. "Why was Greyback at Privet Drive, is Pettigrews' brother a Death Eater too, since when can Voldemort drive, how come you own a place like this but you're still poor, and what is the deal with your sister?!?!" "I think that we'd all like to know that one," Tonks muttered, and Harry suddenly realised that she wasn't sitting next to Remus, but perched on an armchair by herself. Clearly Harry wasn't the only one who had issues with the werewolf. Remus seemed to realise this too, but obviously didn't want to fight with her in front of everyone. Sighing deeply, he turned back to Harry. "They are all valid questions Harry, but I'm afraid that I can only answer the ones that I am able to." Glancing around at everyone, he continued. "Well, firstly, I have no idea why Greyback was at Privet Drive. I can only assume that he was sent by Voldemort…but…" He broke off. "What?" Harry said. "Well, I have sensed that someone has been following me for a while…" "Maybe it's your shadow," Tonks put in sarcastically. Remus gave her a dry look but continued anyway. "Well, never mind that. It was probably my imagination. Anyway, as regards to Brian Pettigrew, he is indeed a Death Eater. He always was, ever since Voldemort started gathering followers. You see, Brian was in the year above us, but was nothing like his brother. Brian was smart, athletic and very popular. He might have even been on our side, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was in Slytherin. I'm not saying that all Death Eaters come from Slytherin," Remus said hastily, "but it certainly seemed to push him in the wrong direction, and his thirst for power only added to it. After he left Hogwarts, he joined Voldemort and became a Death Eater." Remus paused in his story and looked at Harry seriously. "Of course, we never realised that he was a Death Eater. Brian was very close to us, and we would have never dreamed of him doing such a thing." Harry swallowed, thinking about how they'd never realised that Peter was a Death Eater either. "So do you think that Brian was the reason that Peter joined Voldemort?" "Oh no," Remus said grimly, "but I think that Brian was the reason that Peter was allowed into the Death Eaters." When Harry looked at him askance, he said, "Brian was more or less in Voldemorts' top five Death Eaters. Peter was only allowed in because Voldemort assumed that he would be as brave, loyal and competent as his brother…" he laughed wryly, "how wrong he was."

Harry sat trying to process all of this new information. Remus looked at him before continuing. "As regards Voldemort driving…well, you'd think that using muggle contraptions would be below him, but he seems to like cars, for some bizarre reason. Maybe he thinks that it makes him look cool!" Moody guffawed loudly and sipped more of his brandy. "Makes him look like a right plank more like!" Kingsley laughed. "Maybe he should get someone to pimp his ride! Spray paint the Dark Mark on the side, get a snake shaped gear stick?" "Fanged furry dice?!" The two older aurors laughed their heads off while everyone else watched them silently. "Yeah, so anyway," Remus continued, "the reason that I own this huge property but cannot afford new shoes is quite simple. My grandfather charmed everything in this house with a spell to ensure that no future generation would sell any of the family heirlooms." He said this with laughter in his voice, but Harry noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, what about your sister then?" Remus opened his mouth to answer, but at that precise moment a loud screeching sound filled the house, causing Harry to leap in fright, Dudley to fall off of his seat, Moody to fling his glass of brandy into the air where it came down on Aunt Petunia, who had grabbed a poker from the fireplace and was brandishing it around, Uncle Vernon to wake up yelling, "Put down my cabbages!!", and Kingsley to leap behind the sofa for cover, only to land on top of the poor house elf!

The only people who hadn't fallen over or attacked the housekeeper were Remus and Tonks, who jumped out of their seats and ran over to the large mirror above the fireplace. But it wasn't a mirror anymore. Harry had to rub his eyes a few times before he believed what he was looking at.  
It was like a giant map of the house, the grounds and the surrounding areas, with little moving pictures, all different colours. It reminded Harry of something…something familiar… "How far away?" Tonks was saying to Remus, waving her hand over the bottom left corner of the map. A new picture popped up on the "screen" where Tonks had waved her hand, and Harry suddenly realised what it reminded him of.

The Marauders' Map!

A larger scale one of course, but it was still the map! "Three minutes," Remus said, answering Tonks' question. Then he turned to the group. "We have intruders. I'm not sure how many or who they are, but we have to get the house secure before they get here." "But, didn't you bolt the door after we came in?" Aunt Petunia asked in confusion. "Put a sock in it Dursley," Tonks snapped, "don't ask questions unless they're intelligent!" Harry, who had been about to ask the exact same thing, sank back in his seat and pressed his lips together in embarrassment. But apparently Aunt Petunia had more important things on her mind than being embarrassed. "Listen here rainbow girl, I've had it just about up to here with you! You want to fight me, let's take it outside!" "Oooh, think you're so tough don't you lady! Okay, let's take it outside so I can wipe the floor with you!" They had actually started rolling up their sleeves before Remus jumped in between them. "Ladies please, we don't have time for this," he said hurriedly. "Oh sure, take her side," they both said simultaneously. "What?!" Remus said, utterly confused.

"Two minutes Remus," Moody called, looking at the mirror/screen. The werewolf turned back to the two women. "Look, you two can finish this…_thing_…later, but right now we all have to work together!" "Fine," Tonks huffed. She glared at Aunt Petunia. "This ain't over sister!" Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes. "Oh it is far from over!" "You know girls, this talk doesn't work with British accents!" Kingsley observed.

His comment was met with stony silence.

"One minute, 31 seconds," Mad-Eye bellowed. Suddenly, everyone turned business-like and started rushing around, Remus yelling out orders. "Kingsley, check the upstairs; Dora, you take the downstairs; Mad-Eye, check the Floo. Harry," he called and Harry looked around quickly, "I want you to turn off all of the lights downstairs. Dudley, you do the same upstairs!" Everyone ran to do his or her jobs, while the screeching sound got louder and louder…

Eventually, they were all back in the sitting room and Harry switched off the light. "Everyone get down on the floor," Remus said quietly, "lie down, keep your heads down and don't make a sound." Everyone did as they were asked in silence. There wasn't even a complaint from the two women as they somehow ended up next to each other. Remus switched off the glowing map and darted out into the hallway. Harry started to rise to follow him, but Mad-Eye yanked him down again. "Don't be an idiot boy!" he hissed.

Everyone in the room held their breath as they heard a car in the distance. Headlights flashed through the window before they vanished again just as suddenly. The noise of the car disappeared. "Are they gone?" Dudley whispered. "No," Kingsley whispered, "they've only just arrived."

AN: Ooh, writing that last part gave me the creeps!! Enjoy, and please review!! 

_**JoSchmo666:**_ Don't worry, I could never forget this story!! And I am indeed Irish! All of my family are from the south as well, but I now live in the east, so I have a strange mixture of accents at this stage!! Haha!

Of course Remus owns a massive house! I always pictured him with one!! And it was perfect for headquarters! Ah, Kingsley has a real problem with snorting doesn't he, the poor lad!!

IrishCailin16


	15. Cousins

AN: Yo yo yo!! Easter holidays are upon us at last!! Or they were when I started this chappie!! I was in Italia for Easter, and I was henceforth unable to upload any chapters!! But I'm back, full of Italian pizza, pasta and cake, so let's get on with the show!

Just to let ye all know, this is not 'Answers part three'. This is just a wee little chapter to show how Dudley is feeling, since a few of you have been wondering why he isn't more freaked out by all this! 'Answers part three' will hopefully be up before next weekend! Alas the days of horrific tests are upon us!

Replies to reviewers at end as always!!

Chapter Fifteen!!

Previously on The New Leader…

"_Are they gone?" Dudley whispered. "No," Kingsley whispered, "they've only just arrived." _

When Dudley Dursley was a young boy, he was a spoilt little brat. No buts about it. And like most other spoilt little brats, he was an only child. He received unwavering attention and devotion from his doting parents and relations. He got everything that a boy could ask for.

And one thing that he had never wanted at all.

You see, Dudley Dursley gained a little cousin, practically overnight, after the deaths of his estranged aunt and uncle. And suddenly there was someone there whom he had to share his things with. Someone whom he had to share his parents with. Someone who needed attention too, someone who was always there…

And while Dudley had hated his cousin when he was a boy, and as much as he hated to admit it now, he had grown, not a liking, but an odd acceptance of his cousin. It wasn't totally unbearable to have him in the house anymore.

Or so Dudley had felt before tonight.

Lying on a cold floor, in a completely different country, with a bunch of random people who had magical powers, Dudley couldn't help but feel a bit resentful towards his cousin. Dudley didn't like being made feel stupid, but that's exactly how he felt while he was with these people. Like he wasn't as smart as them.

Like he didn't belong.

He observed the others as they started whispering to each other. "Who's here," his cousin Harry whispered to the tall black man called Kingsley. "Who do you think Harry?" Kingsley whispered back, sarcastically. Harry seemed to deeply ponder the question. "Well…now, I may be going way out on a limb here, but could it possibly be…The Death Eaters?" "Very good Potter," the man with the blue eye growled, "would you like a gold star or something?"

Suddenly, there was movement in the hallway, and Dudley and the rest of them looked up to see the tall, long-haired man crouching beside the front door and making hushing movements with his hands, a look of pure annoyance on his face. Dudley didn't know Lupin very well, but something in the back of his mind told him that they'd met before, although he wasn't sure where…it had been dark, he was sure of that. At night perhaps? But when?

He snapped himself out of his thoughts when his cousin started speaking again. "So why are we hiding on the floor?" Harry was asking, an eyebrow raised, "don't you have masking spells on this place, like there were at Grimmauld?"

Grimmauld? Dudley didn't have a clue where that was, and geography was his best subject in school… He frowned to himself, thinking back, trying to remember. Grimmauld…why did that also sound familiar?

"Of course there are," Moody growled, oblivious to Dudley's inner ponderings, "but while we've developed and advanced our spells for hiding a location, the Death Eaters have developed and advanced their ways of discovering places that are masked!"

"What are Death Eaters?" Dudley asked, momentarily forgetting about Grimmauld. Everyone turned to look at him. Even Lupin stopped 'shushing' people and looked at him, an odd expression on his face. Was it pity? Or something else… Dudley suddenly found he didn't really care what these people thought of him. So he didn't know how to say spells or wave a wand, but he had his own strengths. He was strong, and smarter than many people gave him credit for, even his own parents. And he wasn't going to let a gang of strangers with no fashion sense whatsoever make him feel inadequate anymore.

"Death Eaters are the weirdos who were chasing ye around the streets of London a few hours ago," Mad-Eye replied quietly, both of his eyes trained on Dudley. "Well, yes, but what exactly are they?" the boy insisted, refusing to back down. "Lord Voldemorts followers," Lupin answered quietly, the strange expression still in place. Dudley frowned. "Lord Voldemort?" He turned to look at his cousin. "Isn't he the one who…" "Murdered my parents? Yep." Dudley fell silent.

"You see Dudley, the only one who can really stop Lord Voldemort is Harry, and so, naturally, Voldemort wants him dead," Lupin explained, looking grave. "Dead?" Dudley felt the colour drain from his face and looked to Harry. His younger cousin nodded solemnly, suddenly looking years older than he really was. Dudley attempted to swallow the lump in his throat and fell silent while the rest went back to whispering about the Death Eaters and Voldemort while Lupin tried in vain to shush them.

Dead.

Dudley felt as though someone had reached into his chest, grabbed a hold of his lungs and was now squeezing them tightly. He didn't want his cousin dead, no matter how many times he had threatened to kill him when they were eight. He never thought that he'd _ever_ say this about his cousin, but he actually loved the kid. He didn't want any real harm to come to him. Not now, not ever.

Dudley and the others were so wrapped up in their thoughts and whispers, that they didn't notice the shadow cast along the floor by the creature walking past the back window.

The curtain that they forgot to close.

AN: FLEE!! EVERY MAN, WOMAN AND DRUNKEN LEPRECHAUN FOR THEMSELVES!! Dear oh dear, these guys never catch a break do they?! I apologise for this chapter, but I've never written from Dudley's POV before, and I think I made him too much of a nancy!!

Ok, and I just realised that I never translated my Irish!! Okay, it means "Freedom feels no pain," and the Welsh was some warped version of "Lupin; bound by blood." I thought that it was fitting for the two different families; you'll see why later on!

Anyway, please review!!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ You know, I bet that you're right!! God help the poor lady (or gent!) that ends up with him!! Hahaha!! Yeah, I love the mirror too!! There's more to it than meets the eye though!! And why thank you, I see a lot of potential with Petunia and Tonks! Thanks for the review and keep on reading!!

_**Mandie Weasley: **_YOU'VE NEVER HAD JAMMY DODGERS?! Oh you are missing out my friend!! Jammy Dodgers…well there's no word to describe them!! Frolick down to your nearest supermarket and buy some!! They are round biscuits with jam in the centre and the middle is shaped like a heart…you have to try them!! Let me know how you get on with that!!

Haha, I'd love to see the pair of them start swinging too!! And you'd never know, anything can happen!! Oh, don't worry, you'll find out about Rosie very soon!! Well, you would assume that about Dudley, but time has made him wise about wizards, and he realised that whatever was outside was worse than what was inside!!

The Order thank you sincerely for your good wishes and hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.

_**Miss. Silver Star:**_ I would sooo love to Pimp Voldemort's ride!! Can you imagine how fun that would be?! I translated the Irish in my authors note. I'm sorry for my cliffies; I think that I have a problem with cliffie-writing!! Hahaha!! Thanks for the review!!

_**Storm Tigeress: **_Sorry about that wait there!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

_**Paxwolf: **_Haha, I loved the little mantra that you had at the start of your review "the plot thickens…" I was saying it for the rest of the day!!

This story will always be ongoing, even if I take forever to update!! There needs to be more than 24 hours in the day; it's just not enough!! Anyway, in response to your response to my reply to your comment (haha!), I agree whole heartedly that Remus was a truly wonderful character who suffered far more than he should have!! I did indeed like the way that he was portrayed by JK, until book seven. I didn't like the way that he was shown to be a coward as I had always imagined him differently. But I do see how his experiences would have led to him being afraid of love, and I really felt for him. And thanks so much, I was really hoping that my characters would remain true to who they are, but still have some of me in them! Except for Kingsley, he's just become a toatally different person!

I love Nessa, she reminds me of both my mum and myself, a real mother hen! I always found Remus' poverty heartbreaking, so I couldn't bear to think of him living all alone in some tiny little flat! And I had always pictured him coming from a pure blood line, so it all just fit effortlessly.

Thanks so much for the review and keep on reading!!

_**MioneRocks: **_Well hello there!! I must say that I enjoyed your reviews immensely! Welcome to my story!!

News travels fast?! Huzzah!! I'm afraid that this chapter wasn't that funny because I wasn't sure what to do from Dudley's POV! He's surprisingly difficult to write!! And if there is one thing that I would love to be arrested for, it's for attempted homicide through laughter!! Hahaha!! (I wouldn't actually like to be arrested but you know what I mean!!) Thanks a mill for the review and enjoy the show!!

_**Fraewyn: **_It wasn't sarcasm at all, I was genuinely curious!! But I forgive you for thinking that, because I am a very sarcastic person by nature!! Haha!! Ahh, now I get it!! It still cracks me up though!! Lady Mouldy Shorts…haha!! Hope you enjoyed chapter 15!

IrishCailin16

xxx


	16. The Curtains

AN: Huzzah to all!! I am in a very happy mood as I am celebrating!! I came first in the Senior Creative Writing Competition in my school!! So, to celebrate, I update!!

Chapter Sixteen!!

Previously on The New Leader…

_Dudley and the others were so wrapped up in their thoughts and whispers, that they didn't notice the shadow cast along the floor by the creature walking past the back window._

_The curtain that they forgot to close._

"So what now?"

Harry had only been lying on the hard, wooden floor for twenty minutes or so, but he was already feeling stiff and sore. "We wait," Kingsley whispered. Harry sighed and tried to stay still, despite the crick in his neck. Tonks was so motionless that it seemed as though she had turned to stone, and the only part of Mad-Eye still moving was his magical eye. Even Dudley was silent and still, and had a troubled look on his face. For some strange reason, Harry wanted to know what was wrong, to comfort his cousin…when the hell had he started caring about Dudley?

A sudden noise made him almost leap out of his skin, but he tried to keep still. It was a tapping sound, seeming to come from the dining room. And it was getting louder. "Harry," Remus whispered urgently, "you did close the curtains in the dining room, didn't you?" "Er…" Harry fought to remember. He had been reaching for the heavy green curtains, when he'd caught sight of a picture on the wall. It was of five people, three children, two boys and a girl, and two adults. A family. Harry had squinted at the picture, trying to familiarise the faces. The eldest boy looked like Remus. At that moment, Kingsley had called him, and he'd run into the kitchen to close the curtains. And had forgotten the ones in the dining room.

Nuts.

"Er…no, I forgot," Harry said. Remus' eyes widened so dramatically that Harry was afraid that they were going to pop out. "No," he breathed. Before Harry could apologise, they heard voices somewhere outside. "There's someone in there boss!" said a mans voice, in an accent Harry didn't recognise, will I check it out?" "It's probably just a cat, Bob," said a second mans voice, "keep searching." Harry bit his lip to keep himself from sniggering. What kind of name was 'Bob' for a Death Eater? They heard Bob grumbling as he moved away from the window, and a rustling in the bushes. No one dared to breath until they heard the men talking somewhere further away. There were more noises at the front of the house, and around the side.

They were being surrounded.

"How come they didn't see us through the window?" Harry whispered, the knots in his stomach loosening slightly. "Protective charms," Kingsley whispered back. Harry let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Next to him Tonks did the same, but unfortunately she relaxed a little too much.

And knocked over a crystal bowl behind her.

As the bowl fell to the ground, everything seemed to move in slow motion; Kingsleys' girlish shriek, Mad-Eye attempting to catch the bowl with his foot, Aunt Petunia covering her mouth in horror and the colour draining from Remus' face. They watched in horror as the bowl fell closer and closer to the wooden floor…

(Will I leave it here? Nah, I'm not THAT cruel!!)

The bowl smashed loudly, pieces flying every which way. The group gawked at it for a few seconds, before Remus launched himself forward and pulled Tonks back. "Everybody get behind something!" he hissed, "quickly!!"

No one needed telling twice. Harry dragged himself under the sofa, where he was quickly joined by Dudley, and pulled down the covers of it. Remus and Tonks jumped into the unlit fireplace and pulled out their wands. Kingsley hid behind the door, Aunt Petunia hid in a large laundry hamper, Uncle Vernon hid behind a large wine rack and Mad-Eye squeezed himself between two bookcases. Nessa stood in the middle of the floor, looking quite perturbed until Remus reached out an arm and yanked her into the fireplace as well.

No sooner had Nessa disappeared out of sight, then they heard the voices outside again. "What the bloody hell was that?!" "I told you that there was something there, didn't I boss!" "Well, whatever it is, we'll get it," said the 'boss', "on three men. One." Harry squeezed his eyes shut, cursing himself for not shutting the damn drapes.

"Two." He felt Dudley tense next to him, and opened his eyes to see his cousins' scared but defiant look.

"Three." Harry glanced up and saw Remus through a gap in the sofa cover, his face white and his eyes huge.

For a split second there was a blinding flash of light, interrupted by loud shrieking from outside. "Ahhhh, get off!! Help me!!" Bob screamed. "Run," yelled the boss, and the gang heard dozens of footsteps running around the side of the house towards the gates. There was more screaming and rustling in the bushes, followed by terrible hissing noises.

Then silence.

Shaking, Harry stuck his head out from underneath the sofa, and saw Kingsley and Mad-Eye also peering out from their hiding places. Even Aunt Petunia peeked out from the wash basket. "Are they gone?" Dudley whispered. "The Death Eaters are, I think," Kingsley whispered back, squinting out of the curtains, "hang on…" He squeezed out from behind the door and crept quietly towards the open curtains, despite Mad-Eye and Remus' hissed protests. He peeked out and immediately darted back against the wall, looking utterly freaked out. "What's the matter boy?" Mad-Eye hissed, "are they still there?" Kingsley swallowed and gave a weak giggle. "Oh no, the _Death Eaters_ are gone alright." "Well then, what's the problem?" "There's something else out there!" Mad-Eye gave a huff of impatience and glared at Kingsley with both of his eyes. "Who?" Kingsley swallowed again and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Who do you know that's worse than Death Eaters?" Harry gasped, the air vanishing from his lungs. "Voldemort?!" "No, worse again!" Harry exchanged startled glances with Mad-Eye. "Who then?!"

Kingsley opened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Inferi."

AN: Oooh, cliffie!! I'm horrible, aren't I?! I know that that was insanely boring and confusing, but I'm in the middle of studying for the good old summer tests!! Feel the sarcasm there dear readers!! Anyhoo, for those of you who think that Voldemort is worse than the Inferi, you don't know how wrong you are!! Stay tuned!!

_**Miss. Silver Star: **_I like your ideas for the pimped up Death Mobile!! Maybe the Death Mobile will feature further!! (strokes chin in shifty manner).

What cliffie problem?! You can't correct a problem that isn't there!! Heeheehee!! (jumps out of window). And of course you like cliffies!! Everyone loves them!! Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!!

_**MioneRocks: **_ANOTHER CHAPTER IS RIGHT!! And I will of course keep writing!! Enjoy!!

_**Where's Boo05: **_Welcome to my story!! I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying it!! Enjoy it and thanks for reviewing!!

_**Mandie Weasley: **_Yeah, people often forget about Dudley, don't they! But I was sitting at the computer and I thought "hey, why not!" Thanks for the review!!

_**Uniquegrl7: **_Poor Dudley must be so confused by now!! Oh well, it's more fun that way! Thanks for the review!!

_**US2UK06: **_Sorry dear, t'was Remus!!

_**Paxwolf:**_ Thanks for your review! I enjoyed writing from Dudleys' POV, it was a nice change from the regular characters! It was interesting to explore the views of someone who is completely separate from the magical world, and I hope to do it more later on in the story! And thanks very much for your comments, I think that I did a good job of Dudley and how he would be feeling in that situation. I think that by this stage he'd have matured enough to be over the whole hating-his-cousin thing. And nope, it wasn't at Kings' Cross! All will be revealed in time my friend!

And thank you for your lovely review! I hope that my reply to your response to my response to your reply of my comment of your review to my story was adequate! Try saying that ten times fast!!

IrishCailin16

xxx


	17. Photographs

AN: Gutentag mes amies

AN: Gutentag mes amies!! The summer holidays are finally upon us, and it's fan-frickin-tastic!! It's been a long year!! So expect many updates over the summer…except for the month of June, 'cos I'm away for most of it!!

Well, that's that, and here's chapter seventeen!!

Oh, and ps: I just saw Sex and The City the movie, so I apologise if I start narrating my own life!! Enjoy!!

_**Chapter Seventeen!!**_

Previously on The New Leader…

"_Who do you know that's worse than Death Eaters?" Harry gasped, the air vanishing from his lungs. "Voldemort?!" "No, worse again!" Harry exchanged startled glances with Mad-Eye. "Who then?!" _

_Kingsley opened his eyes and cleared his throat. _

"_Inferi."_

Harry almost laughed with relief. Inferi? That was nothing to freak out about…right? However, when he voiced this opinion, he was met with disbelieving glares and hushed voices.

Except of course for Kingsley's, who went a wee bit hysterical!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING TO FREAK OUT ABOUT?!" Kingsley screeched, his eyes looking like they were about to leap out of his head. Harry and Dudley actually stepped backwards in shock and Uncle Vernon looked nervously towards the door. Remus held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Kingsley, mate, calm down alright…" "Calm down, I can't calm down!!" Kingsley shrieked, his voice three octaves higher than it should have been, "we're all gonna die!!" Suddenly, Mad-Eye slapped Kingsley across the face. "Snap out of it man!" Kingsley staggered a bit, and then relief spread over his features. "Whew, thanks for that. Don't know what got into me!" Tonks coughed something that sounded like 'typical'. Kingsley glared at her.

(AN: I pondered to myself as I typed chapter seventeen, what to have as a light snack…sorry, narrating!)

"All right men," Mad-Eye started. "And women," he added, after receiving glares, "we need a plan." "Why…?" Harry began, but was cut off by Tonks. "How about Flooing out?" "No, for all we know the Floo systems are being monitered."

Harry tried again. "How about…"

"Why don't we just run to the car?" Aunt Petunia offered. "Oh just go back to your knitting Dursley!" Tonks snapped. "Excuuuuuuse me?"

"We could try broomsticks?" Kingsley chipped in quickly, his voice still too high for comfort. "No, they could be patrolling the skies!" "I really doubt Inferi can ride broomsticks, Mad-Eye!" "You'd be surprised, Nymphadora." "Hey, I told you not to call me that!"

"OY!!" Harry bellowed. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to him. "Jeez Harry, take a chill pill." "Yeah Potter, chillax the cacs!" Harry took a deep breath. "Why don't we just stay here?" The gang looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked quietly. "We could just stay here instead of trying to escape. If we try to leave, they'll see us no matter what way we do it." Mad-Eye grunted in agreement. "But if we stay in here, they can't get us!" "Yes, but they know we're in here," Kingsley whispered, his eyes darting around in a frightening manner. Harry grinned. "No, they don't."

When everyone just stared at him, he rolled his eyes. This whole 'Chosen One' gig was a full time job!

"The Death Eaters never got to finish the spell to reveal us, did they? They didn't even know that we were in here, they just decided to check it out. And now they're gone, and the Inferi can't do magic so…" And in a spur of the moment decision, Harry yanked back the sitting room curtain and started dancing the Time Warp. The rest of the gang gasped and dived onto the floor. "Harry, you idiot!" "You'll get us all killed!"

But a few minutes later, there was no snarling or breaking glass, and Harry was still dancing. Remus rose from the floor and looked out of the window. Several Inferi were wandering around the grounds, their dead eyes rolling in their sockets and their legs dragging along the grass. And not one of them was looking at Harry and Remus. "Oh Merlin," Remus breathed. Tonks stuck her head up as well, and her mouth fell open. "Whoa," she whispered, "that is some pretty kick-ass magic right there!" One by one, the rest of the group rose from under various pieces of furniture and gaped.

"Well, it looks like your grandfathers spells held out after all these years Remus," Nessa said with a smile, as she plonked a large tray of tea and biscuits down in front of them. She also shoved a cup and a plate of biscuits under the sofa for Kingsley, who had refused to come out. It was half an hour later, and after the initial shock of the situation wore off, the group found themselves quite hungry. The Inferi were still wandering around the grounds, but they weren't causing any harm. In fact, it was quite hilarious when one of them walked into the window every so often, and looked around them bewilderedly.

Remus grinned at his old nanny. "Well, no one knew more defensive spells than he did. You know," he said to the rest of the gang, "he was so determined to keep the neighbours out of his business that he had his mail delivered in the middle of the night by owls accompanied by dragons!" Harry spat out a bit of his tea. "Dragons?!" Remus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, unusual fellow my grandfather was. Extremely paranoid. Anyway, the only problem with his plan was that the dragons got a bit peckish on the flights, and well…" "They ate the owls?" "No, they decided to scoop some people up along the way." Harry spat out his tea again, and Nessa bustled over to him with a tea towel, tutting ferociously. "Now Remus, you're scaring him!" Remus grinned as Harry sputtered indignantly. "My apologies Harry; I'll leave the rest of the scary stories until after you've gone to bed." "Speaking of bed," Nessa continued, ignoring Harry's glares, "I think it's time that these young men got some rest." She gestured to Harry and Dudley. "It's well after their bedtime!" Remus's grin stretched wider. "Well boys, you heard the lady; bedtime!" Harry just glared harder at his former professor and dragged his feet on the way out. Undoubtedly, the serious talk would begin after they left, and Harry wanted to know what they were discussing. Unfortunately, Nessa followed the two boys all the way up the stairs and into a massive bedroom with two single beds on either side of it. "Remus used to share this room with his brother when they were young," Nessa said, patting the duvet of one bed fondly. Maybe it was Harry's imagination or were her eyes tearing up? But he never got a chance to find out as she sniffed loudly and turned to them. "Now, into bed and not a sound until breakfast. You can hang your clothes up in there," she added, gesturing towards a huge, ornate wardrobe at the bottom of the room. And then she disappeared in a flash, presumably to join in the conversation downstairs. Harry thought he would try to sneak downstairs, but instead he was fascinated by the bedroom. Remus's room when he had been Harry's age.

When he had been friends with Harry's parents.

The room had clearly belonged to two completely different boys. One side of the room was covered in posters of Quidditch teams, pictures of racing brooms that must have been new at the time (this was the only explanation that Harry could come up with as to why _anyone_ would have a picture of a Comet Two Sixty on their wall!), and pictures of a very scantily clad Celestina Warbeck (when she was in her prime). Even the bedspread was of a team that Harry had never heard of before; _The Irish Eagles._ They waved merrily at him, and he wondered how they'd feel if they knew that their team had possibly disbanded many years ago. Beside the bed was an overflowing bookcase full of Quidditch books (and barely any schoolbooks, Harry noticed) and several boxes full of assorted toys, old concert t-shirts and empty bottles of hair gel.

The other side of the room, however, was completely different and Harry didn't need a second guess to know who had dwelled here. On the walls there were posters of The Weird Sisters, the solar system and new discoveries in magical medicine. Harry felt a pang in his heart as he realised that Remus must have been waiting for a cure for lycanthropy. _And he never got it,_ Harry thought, sighing.

Remus's side of the old room had a feeling of general neatness about it. The bookcase was in order with books of various genres and sizes in it. The boxes at the foot of the bed were neatly stacked and looked as though they had been lovingly arranged.

But the thing that really caught Harry's eye was the photographs. Hordes of photographs lined the walls, and dozens upon dozens of eyes stared at Harry, many little figures waving cheerily at him. Harry didn't dare breath as he scanned the bright pictures. Photographs of Remus's family, of him with Rosie and his brother, of him at his birthdays and Christmas parties. And sure enough, Harry happened upon photos of the Marauders halfway along the wall. Pictures of them in first year when they thought they were so tough but knew nothing about the world. Pictures from second year, the year that they discovered Remus's deep dark secret. Pictures from every year at Hogwarts, and as Harry looked at them all, he realised that more people seemed to appear in them as the years went on. The Prewett brothers featured a bit, as well as Frank and Alice Longbottom and a few random girls that Harry didn't know, and of course his mother, Lily. He also noticed that as the years went on, the people in the photos didn't smile as much, as things with Voldemort got more and more serious. There were a few exceptions however; pictures of the wedding of Lily and James, pictures of Harry and the gang after he had been born in St. Mungos and pictures of Harry's first birthday. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw all four of the Marauders giving Harry birthday presents and Remus swinging him into the air while Sirius waved a teddy at him. How different his life would have been if they had all survived, if Voldemort had never come to power.

Harry made to turn away from the pictures, but something caught his eye. One of the girls that frequently appeared in the photos was standing beside Remus in a photo from Lily and James's wedding. They had their arms around each other and as Harry watched, they smiled softly at each other and kissed. Harry thought that maybe he had been drawn to this picture, as he'd never seen Remus with anyone but Tonks, but there was something else about the picture, something strangely familiar. There was nothing unusual about the girl; she had blonde curly hair and high cheekbones, and was quite pretty.

"What are you staring at Harry?" asked Dudley, coming to stand behind his cousin. Harry didn't say a word but gestured at the photo. Suddenly, the blonde girl turned towards the camera and grinned, and Harry realised what was wrong with the picture…and from the sharp intake of breath behind him, he realised that Dudley had too. There was no mistaking those big front teeth.

Harry and his cousin turned slowly to face each other, lost for words.

The girl in the photo, with her arms around the werewolf, Remus Lupin…

Attending a magical wedding…

It was Aunt Petunia.

AN: (Cackles manically) Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?! Well, you probably did, but I'm still going to laugh! Muhuhahaha!!

Anyhoo, next update won't be until some time next week because I'm off to Italy on Tuesday! Please review guys!!

_**Oreoxlove4ever:**_ Sorry I made you sulk! Hope you enjoyed the update!

_**Poor Clare: **_I read your review while in computer class in school one day, and it made me grin like an idiot!! I frequently stay up 'til the wee hours of the morning reading stories, and the fact that you did that to read one of mine…there are no words to describe how pleased and proud that makes me, so thank you so much for that!

Remus has always been my favourite HP character, and I really wanted to tell his story, so I'm glad that you're enjoying that aspect of it! And I simply had to make him Irish, as I feel there just aren't enough Irish heroes these days!! Haha!! No way, how far back do your roots go?! I'm 100 green (as far as I know!). And indeed, he is Welsh as well! Hope you like the part of the Remus-Petunia connection that I just revealed! And same, I feel that the Harry-Remus relationship was really underdeveloped in the series. Thank you so much for reading and please leave one of your lovely reviews again soon!!

_**ThatGirl7858:**_ Well, the problem with the charms on the house is that they are really old and really powerful, and if people can't see in then I'm afraid Mad-Eye can't see out either. It's a pain, but that's how it is! And yeah, I'm always annoyed that my chapters look really long when I type them first, but then when I put them up I'm like "hey, that's not so long after all!" And criticism is good…well the constructive sort anyhoo! Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ Muhuhahaha, I'm so evil with the cliffies!! Hopefully this extra long chappie made you feel better!!

_**Miss. Silver Star:**_ Exactly! Everyone secretly loves cliffies!! It's the way of the world! Haha, don't worry, thinking is not required when reading my stories!! Snakes…hmm… Well, this chappie was only a half-cliffie, so it's not _that_ bad!!

_**Mandie Weasley: **_Oh they're attacking the Deathies of course! Does it make sense? No! But it will soon!! And I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not there, so I'll just say thanks!! I seem to have a gift with the auld suspense!

_**Animesnape21: **_Haha, I know!! This story is just twist-irific when it comes to stuff like that!! And GO REMUS indeed!!

_**Alice4ever:**_ Here's your update! Thanks for the review!!

_**Ruler of the Dead: **_Haha, sometimes Harry just doesn't have his head screwed on right!! A singing and dancing Death Eater? Intriguing…..!!

_**Kathygreeneyes: **_Haha, that is so weird!! When I read your penname I was like "wouldn't it be gas if she was Irish!" Why thank you mo chara, I'm having fun with this story! Ooh, an Teastas Sóisearch!! Rinne mé é dhá bliain ó shin!! Bhí sé ceart go leor! I think that makes sense!! Haha! Anyhoo, go n-éiri an t-adh leat! Go raibh míle síle for the review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!

_**Sei no Gaara: **_What are you talking about, everyone LOVES cliffies!! I am not cliffie obsessed!! You're crazy!! (jumps out window). Thanks for the review and hopefully I'll be able to hold your attention through all the cliffies!

Much love to everyone!

IrishCailin16


	18. Remember when

AN: Hellooooooooooo there!! It's been way too fricking long since I last updated!! I mean, scarily long!! It's been a crazy summer and this year is about to get crazier ie. The Leaving Cert is upon me! (cue goats bleating, glass shattering and crows taking off from a tree). It will be a year to remember if nothing else! And I will unfortunately have little free time! But I will update as often as I can, and try to let you all know how long it will be before I can update again!

And so, to make it all better, here's a bumper chappie of The New Leader!! Complete with a flashback!!

Enjoy!!

PS: This chappie is dedicated to one of my best friends, Fidz! She exploded one of my Disney videos by accident, but made a crapload of effort to replace it before she told me, and even ordered one off of eBay for me!! So this chap is for her!!

_**Chapter Eighteen!!**_

Previously on The New Leader…

_Harry and his cousin turned slowly to face each other, lost for words._

_The girl in the photo, with her arms around the werewolf, Remus Lupin…_

_Attending a magical wedding…_

_It was Aunt Petunia._

Harry and his cousin continued to gawp like idiots at the moving picture on the wall. Dudley was the first to speak; "That can't be my mum. It's got to be someone else. Right?" He looked to Harry for support, but his cousin found that he couldn't even speak, let alone form the words that Dudley needed to hear. He looked back at the picture, just as the mini Remus and Petunia exchanged another kiss, and felt unnaturally angry. Why hadn't someone told him? He understood why Aunt Petunia would never have mentioned it, but why hadn't Remus said anything? Did Tonks even know?? Yes, Harry thought, she had to, recalling the earlier exchange between the two women.

But how had this even happened? How on earth had Remus Lupin and Petunia Dursley become romantically involved?

How had they even met?!

It must have been through Lily, Harry reasoned, there was no other way that they could have met.

Although…something stirred in Harrys' mind; a conversation he'd had with Sirius during the Christmas holidays, about his parents….

_**Flashback…**_

"_So anyway, that's how your Dad tried to impress Lily but accidentally turned himself and the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team into giant slugs," Sirius said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "And even though McGonagall yelled at him for half an hour afterwards and took heaps of points off of him, you could tell she was impressed by the level of transfiguration involved. Nobody bothered to tell her that he'd accidentally pronounced the charm with an 'r' instead of a 'd' and completely botched it! _

_Harry snorted into his butterbeer. He really enjoyed these late night chats about the past with Sirius, when everyone else was in bed. It was the only time that his godfather seemed to be in a spectacular mood. He also got a rather glazed look in his eyes as he reminisced about his Hogwarts days. _

"_Of course," Sirius continued, "none of the teachers knew the counter-curse offhand because it was such an obscure spell! McGonagall herself didn't even know what he had used! So it looked as though the Gryffindors were going to have to forfeit the match!" _

"_No!!" Harry said automatically, incensed. Sirius nodded in approval. "We were like that too. We were yelling for someone to run back to the school for that book 'Completely Random Charms and Curses For The Modern Wizard or Witch'. Someone even suggested getting Snape over as he knew every curse under the sun…but then we agreed that he'd probably turn the whole team into flobberworms. By 'accident' of course!"_

_Harry nodded fervently in agreement; he wasn't a huge fan of the greasy-haired potions master. In fact, he wasn't a fan at all! "So what happened?"_

"_Well," Sirius replied, with the air of one recalling the greatest day of their life, "one person who had been very quiet throughout all of this, suddenly pushed their way through the crowd of angry supporters, and told the team to stand in a straight line. They told him to sod off; at least, we think that's what they were trying to say; the sounds they were making sounded like an ostrich caught in a washing machine! So then he told them to stop being such nancies and that he'd hex their balls off if they didn't cooperate. Now, of course the girls had already been willing to cooperate with him from the start because they knew how smart he was. But of course the lads only moved when their man bits were mentioned because, let's face it, they were all a bunch of vain wankers!" _

_Harry snorted again, spraying butterbeer across the table. "But didn't you play on the team sometimes, Sirius?" he asked when he had recovered a bit. "Yeah, what's your point?" Harry raised an eyebrow. _

"_So anyway, once they were all lined up, he waved his wand, muttered something that could have been troll for all we knew, and in the blink of an eye the team was back to normal!"_

"_And then I hexed the lot of them for suggesting Snape before me!" came a voice from the doorway. Harry spun around to see Remus Lupin leaning against the doorframe, the corners of his mouth twitching and his blue eyes twinkling. Sirius hadn't even bothered to look up, probably used to his old friends' silent entrances and summoned another glass from the dresser. "Care for a drink Moony?"_

"_Please," the former DADA professor replied, pulling off his cloak and sinking into a chair beside Sirius, "I need one after tonight!" "What happened?" Harry asked curiously, desperate to find out more about what the Order were up to. "I was on guard duty with Mad-Eye. Do you have an idea what it's like to be on your own with him for an extended period of time? Yes, he's a great guy and all, but if I hear the words 'constant vigilance' one more time…" He broke off, frowning, undoubtedly plotting several ways to make the ex-Auror pay for the hours of torture he had had to endure. Harry took advantage of his momentary silence and tried to seem casual. "So what are you guard…?" "You know I can't tell you Harry, so please don't ask," Remus said wearily. Sirius handed him a glass of firewhiskey as Harry stared sulkily at his butterbeer bottle. _

"_Hey Remus," Sirius began, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere, "do you remember that time in the summer of sixth year that Lily's parents went away for a week and she had that firewhiskey party?" That peaked Harry's interest no problem. "Firewhiskey party?!" "Yeah," Sirius said, looking pleased that Harry was no longer sulking, "it was so unlike Lily but we weren't going to say no to booze!" _

_Harry was shocked. He had always assumed that his mother had been like a female version of Remus; calm, in control and quite rule abiding. Why on earth would she have suggested a week-long drinking party in her home? As if he were reading his expression, Sirius sniggered. "Honestly, you look as though someone just told you Christmas is cancelled! It wasn't as bad as you think! We were shocked too when she asked us over, but it turns out that we wouldn't actually be drinking at all. Well, not to begin with at least!" _

_Harry stared at Sirius in confusion before Remus took pity on the poor boy and explained. "We were going to be making our own Firewhiskey! You see, Lily had checked out a book from the school library just before the holidays, on what she thought was advanced Arithmancy…" Sirius made a retching noise at this. "…but it was actually 'The Revised Guide To Ancient Brewing Techniques.' She was going to take it back, but after reading part of it, she decided it was actually quite interesting. But of course she had to return it before going home." "Why?" Harry queried. Remus stared at him. "Have you not met Madam Pince?!" Harry laughed. "Yeah, I forgot!" Remus and Sirius laughed heartily. "Well, anyway," Remus continued, "Lily was in Diagon Alley a week later and found the same book in Florish & Blotts. She decided it was faith and bought it when her mother went to the bathroom." _

"_Wow," Harry said, astounded that his mother would do something like that, but also quite proud of her. Apparently his rule-breaking tendencies came from both sides of the family after all! "So what happened then?" _

"_Well, as you can imagine, Lily was desperate to try out one of the brewing recipes but she didn't want to do it by herself. So, once her parents were out of the house, she owled two of her best girlfriends and asked them to come over. She also owled me – we'd always been very good friends," he said in response to Harry's puzzled look. Sirius let out a hacking cough, which sounded something oddly like "nerds flock together", and promptly choked on his firewhiskey. Remus thumped him on the back harder than was necessary and continued with the story. "Around this time, she was starting to become a little more tolerant of James, and told me that I could bring him, Sirius and Peter if I wanted to. Of course, Sirius had no problem at all with brewing homemade alcohol, Peter did whatever we were doing, and James…well, that was just plain weird." "How?" "Well, usually when he was trying to impress Lily, he just rattled on about how great he was at Quidditch and so on, but this time was different. He was panicking over what to wear, what to say, whether or not he should bring a hostess gift…the list goes on." _

_Harry was starting to get a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He knew that he was being ridiculous, but the thought of his dad trying so desperately hard to impress his mom made him feel like he knew him just a little bit more. _

"_Well he needn't have bothered getting into such a flap," Sirius said, pouring himself another glass of firewhiskey, "Lily was just as nervous about him coming to her house and got all dolled up. She even started to twitch if he got too close! We told Peter that she'd become a vampire over the summer and that all the human blood around was driving her nuts. He actually believed us and kept edging away from her when she tried to talk to him!" Remus laughed loudly. "I can't believe I forgot about that!" Sirius grinned mischievously at his best friend. "Well, it's not like you were really paying attention to anyone that week, except for…" But he broke off abruptly when Remus gave him a dangerous look. Harry looked between the two of them, wondering what he was missing. "Who?" _

_Sirius glanced at Remus before saying slowly, "er, his girlfriend at the time." Harry grinned. "Oh, I see! And who was she?" Sirius swallowed and glanced at Remus again, whose' expression had gone suddenly frosty. "Well…" _

_And at that precise moment, Nymphadora Tonks came stumbling in, muttering under her breath about troll leg umbrella stands and unsocialable working hours as an Auror. Remus and Sirius turned their attention to her a little too quickly, and Harry could only stare at them in confusion before finally giving up and going to bed. _

_He had meant to ask Sirius about it again sometime when they were alone, but with all the chaos in the house over the following days he soon forgot…_

Until now.

Harry glanced at the _Irish Eagles_ clock on the wall. It was well after 4am, but he had to know. He had to know was it true or was it just his mind playing some sick joke based on a look-a-like picture and an implication during a conversation over a year ago. He glanced at his cousin, who was now sitting on the bed on the other side of the room, staring at the floor in shock, and he felt a wave of sympathy for the poor boy. No matter how weird this was for him, it was nowhere near as strange as it must have been for Dudley. Not only was he finding out a crapload of stuff about magic that would make a regular wizard's head spin, he was fighting Death Eaters, werewolves and inferi, and had now discovered that his mother may or may not have had a secret love affair with a dark creature.

Harry pulled off his shoes and jacket and headed for the door. Dudley didn't even ask where he was going.

Harry Potter wanted some answers.

And he wanted them now.

**AN**: Oh dear oh dear!! Remus and Aunt Petunia are in for it now!! But was it really her in the picture?? Let me know what you all think!!

Hmm, this isn't really that much of a cliffie…. (GASP)….am I losing my powers?!

_**Miss. Silver Star: **_Support group for cliffies?! That's crazy talk girl, crazy talk!! (As you can see I'm in denial about the whole thing!) And of course you secretly like them, everybody does!! Muhuahahahahahahahahahaha etc.! I absolutely love Kingsley; he is now officially my favourite character to write for!! And why thank you, I love to make people fall out of their chairs laughing!! Hahaha!! It makes me feel like I'm really doing my job!! Seriously though, I believe some form of humour is very important in a story, and what other time would you really see Harry Potter dancing the Time Warp?!

Cheers for the review, and well done on your first fic!! I left you a review! Enjoy!

_**Frost Merry Darkness Luver: **_You were right m'dear!! Petunia has a much darker past than one would suspect!! Stay tuned and thanks for reviewing!

_**NekoDoodle: **_I will indeed keep writing! And I'm beginning to think that you have a problem with my cliffies….I'm probably just being paranoid though!! Hahaha!! Thanks for reviewing!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ Haha, why thank you!! I aim to please! Thanks for reviewing!!

_**Mandie Weasley: **_Whoa, Petunia and Remus married?! That's the sort of crazy thing I'd cook up!! Hmm, well, you could shorten Petunia to something else that would go with Lupin! Like….em….Pet? No, that doesn't really suit her. At all! Hmm, I shall ponder this further!! And what makes you think that they ever split? (Cackles manically). Ah no, they did split; this story ain't THAT twisted!

Oh okay!! Well thank you very much!! Which cliffie are you glaring at, there are so many at this stage? (dodges flying objects thrown by angry Mandie). Thanks a mill for reviewing and stay tuned!

_**Uniquegrl7:**_ Hahaha, I am loving how shocked you are by this!! Yours was defo one of the best reviews!! And why thank you!! I also love exclamation marks too, as you can probably see!! Thanks for reviewing!!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope you're enjoying the story!!

IrishCailin16

xxxxx


	19. The Thunderstorm

AN: Yo readers

AN: Yo readers!!!! I'm back!!!! (Chorus of Hallelujah!). Now, I'm afraid these updates are going to be quite scarce for the next few months on account of…The Leaving Cert (crash of thunder and lightning). But I really am trying my best, and I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to try and bear with me for the time being! But enough about all that, here's chapter nineteen at last!!

**Warning:** The following chapter contains dark images and deals with serious issues such as rape and assault.

**_Chapter Nineteen!!_**

_**Previously on The New Leader…**_

_Harry Potter wanted some answers._

_And he wanted them now._

The landing outside was dark, the only light coming from downstairs, from which Harry could hear the muted voices of his friends. He tiptoed across the deep red carpet, praying that he didn't trip over anything in the blackness. As he moved closer to the light, he could hear Moody's gruff growl floating up the stairs. "So what's this whole business with your sister Lupin? I didn't even know you had one." "I don't think any of us did," Tonks said harshly, her normally cheerful voice gone. Harry heard Remus sigh and move around in his chair before beginning to speak quietly. Unable to hear any longer, Harry crept down a few steps and caught a glimpse of Remus through a slight crack in the sitting room door. Keeping well into the shadows, he listened.

"…and Rosie was seven when I was bitten. I think she blamed herself for it, because she was supposed to be minding me the day it happened. My parents told her to keep me inside, but instead she decided to play hide and seek with me and left me to wander around the woods by myself." Remus swallowed. "My parents were so angry with her afterwards. I think the fact that she had disobeyed them shocked them more than anything as she'd always been their perfect little girl, especially with my dad; she was his little princess." He smiled. "Anyway, after that, she was so desperate for them to trust her again, she tried to do everything perfectly. She got good grades in school, she kept her room clean, she didn't fight with me and Raul…she became the model daughter. But, over the years, even though my parents had long forgiven her, she became obsessed with being perfect. She had to be the best in her class, she had to be the prettiest, the most likeable…she had to be the best at everything. But of course, she couldn't keep that up for too long. By the time she hit her teenage years, she had burnt out. The pressure became too much and she cracked."

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked quietly. Remus sighed again and Harry saw him run a hand through his long, greying hair. "She had a breakdown and was in St. Mungos for over two weeks. Scared the shit out of us." There was an intake of breath both upstairs and downstairs; Remus rarely cursed and when he did, it was usually about something very serious indeed.

"What happened then?" Uncle Vernon asked apprehensively, quieter and more respectful than Harry had ever heard him. Actually, the fact that he was being respectful at all was shocking in itself! "Rose fell in with a bad crowd. Smoking, drinking, staying out all night…you name it, they did it. That was where she met him." Harry waited with baited breath, desperate to hear more, and moved down a step or two on the stairs, hiding behind a suit of armour. "Who?" Tonks asked quietly.

"His name was Jack," Remus replied, his voice low and harsh, as if he were remembering an extremely unpleasant person. "Rosie liked him very much, and when he asked her out she was delighted. But I felt that there was something not quite right about the guy. I told her that he was bad news, begged her to stay away from him, but she wouldn't listen. I was 'just a little kid', what did I know." He exhaled sharply and continued. "Anyway, they had only been going out for a few weeks, when it became clear that Jack wanted more than just kissing and holding hands. At first, Rose thought that he was just messing around, but after being out one evening, things took a more sinister turn…" He broke off. There was a tense silence for a few minutes before Remus started speaking again. "It was sunset when it happened. Jack told her that he wanted to show her something in the woods and brought her into the forest a few miles from here. They were laughing and whatever, when Jack tried his luck again. At first Rosie pushed him off, thinking he was just arsing around, but then he got more forceful. He shoved her onto the ground and every time she tried to get up, he shoved her back down again. He told her that he'd been very nice and considerate up 'til then, but now it was time for her to repay him."

"By now Rose was getting pretty freaked out and started yelling for help, but he just hit her to shut her up. And then…" Remus swallowed hard. "He raped her," Aunt Petunia whispered. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin; he had completely forgotten about her being there and the whole Remus-Aunt Petunia issue!

Remus nodded solemnly. "When it was over, the prat just sat there smiling as she tried to get up. The sun had long set and the stars were starting to appear…and the moon was rising. He leaned in smiling and just whispered, "run". She didn't know what on earth he meant, until she noticed the colour of his eyes…how orange they looked. She'd seen the change in me often enough to realise what was going to happen next." Harry gasped out loud and then covered his mouth, mentally kicking himself. Luckily, his gasp was drowned out by the sounds of horror made by the others in the sitting room. "He was a lycanthrope?" Moody asked shakily, sounding slightly rattled for the first time since Harry had met him.

Remus nodded. "She ran for it when he started to gasp in pain, sprinting through the trees. Unfortunately, it was extremely dark in the woods and she could only guess where she was going. Overhead, a thunderstorm began, crashes of thunder blocking out every other noise in the forest and flashes of lightning lighting up her way every now and then, preventing her from falling over or crashing into the trees."

"Eventually she found herself on the road about a mile from here and nearly cried in relief. She kept running and running until our house came into view, but just as she yanked open the gates, something knocked her over." Kingsley made a suitable gasping noise. "The wolf had finally caught up with her, and he started to drag her back towards the trees, with her kicking and screaming the whole way."

"And then he bit her?" Tonks asked, her voice quavering. "Well…not quite. You see, I was locked in the basement at the time, and I smelt the other wolf. Usually I don't remember anything from my transformations, but it was just so unusual to sense another wolf that this particular incident really stuck in my mind. Anyway, I knew that this wolf wasn't friendly, and for some reason I recognised exactly who it was. The weird things that I had sensed about Jack suddenly made sense, and although I had no control over myself, and I wasn't actually in my human mind, the wolf somehow made sense of it all. I broke out of the basement, ran across the garden and through the gates to where Rosie was fighting with all her might to get free. I snarled at the wolf – I don't actually remember this, Rosie told me afterwards – and started to swipe at him. He let go of her and she started to crawl away while we fought. But then Jack noticed her trying to escape and tore after her again, grabbing hold of her leg with his teeth. I grabbed onto her arm and started pulling her in the other direction. Neither of us would let go, and eventually my wolf got so annoyed that he let go of Rose and bit Jack on the leg. While he was howling in pain, I pulled her back through the gate, and when he tried to get through, the spells that my grandfather had placed on the grounds forced him backwards. He stayed outside the gates for hours, howling and pacing, but he couldn't get in."

"So he bit her when he was trying to drag her away?" Kingsley asked in a whisper.

"Oh no," Remus replied with an odd, pained smile, "I was the one who bit her."

AN: OMG NO WAY!! Now none of ye could possibly have seen that coming!! If you did, fair play, and can I use your psychic abilities from time to time??

Please review!!

_**Mandie Weasley:**_ Aw, I have planned to write more flashbacks so I hope you like them. Haha, yes, I couldn't possibly be that twisted…or could I? (strokes chin). Oh, I can indeed imagine what Tonks would do!! There would be massive boils in some VERY unpleasant places!! T'was the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I'm just glad that it wasn't Pocahontas!! Aw, that's so sad!! Snow White wouldn't be one of my favourites though, Snow's singing voice really annoyed me!!

Thanks for the review!!

_**Miss. Silver Star:**_ Darn it, my plan has being foiled!!! But come on, people trying to cure themselves from cliffie-itis? It's such a terrible, wasteful thing!! I'm just trying to stop the insanity!! Haha, why thank you! Poor Peter though, he probably stocked up on the garlic after that night!

Aw, you're welcome!! Like I said, let me know about your next one!

_**ThatGirl7858: **_Hahaha, I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment…but I will anyway!!! I am indeed twisted!!! And I like it, it makes life interesting!! Haha!! Seriously, you never thought about it? I guess it is kinda weird and wonky! I just typed Remus and Petunia into as the two main characters, and only six stories came up!! Shocking!! So you're not alone in thinking it's strange!!!

And you will indeed get a big long explanation about everyone not knowing, why and how they got together, how they broke up and (dun dun dun) if they still have feelings for one another!!! Here it is…

You didn't really think it was going to be that easy did you?? (Maniacal laughter ensues). Ahem, sorry about that!! But you will find out eventually!!! Thanks for the review and stay tuned!!

_**Ruler Of The Dead: **_We do indeed need a crapload of vampires!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ GASP!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! You're even more twisted than I am!!!!!! Or are you?…………. Hahaha, well if they do tell them that they're clearly lugubrious old farts with no social lives!!! And excellent, I know that my work is done if I make people fall out of their chairs with laughter!! It gives me a happy feeling inside!!! Hahaha!! Thanks for reviewing!!

PS: All hail the randomness!!!

_**michael collins:**_ Yay, another Irish person!!! Your review came to me on a day that I was feeling really down in the dumps and bad about myself, and it really made me feel happy and warm inside, so thank you so much for that!! I'm very glad that you're enjoying it, and I hope you keep reading! Go raibh míle maith agat!

IrishCailín16

xxx


	20. Forgiveness

AN: Ooh, look at me, updating twice in the one week!! Anyhoo, apparently some of ye didn't react too well to the serious yoke that was chapter nineteen, but in all fairness lads, it is pretty difficult to make sometime that serious light-hearted!

Ar aon chaoi, seo chapter twenty!!

_**Chapter Twenty!!!!**_

_**Previously on The New Leader…**_

"_So he bit her when he was trying to drag her away?" Kingsley asked in a whisper. _

"_Oh no," Remus replied with an odd, pained smile, "I was the one who bit her." _

Unfortunately for Harry, this very serious and shocking moment was the moment that the suit of armour beside him decided that it no longer wanted a neighbour, and gave him a nudge down the stairs with the toe of its boot. He tumbled down the stairs with a very unmanly squeal of "bollocks" and seconds later found himself sprawled on the sitting room floor after skidding across the hallway and through the doors, knocking over poor Nessa in the process, who was just gathering up the teacups.

"Smooth Harry," Kingsley chuckled. Harry sat up rubbing his elbow and shook his fist at the chortling suit of armour halfway up the stairs. "I think he wins the prize for most entertaining way of breaking the ice," Mad-Eye remarked, joining in on the Harry bashing. Harry opened his mouth to defend himself in what would have undoubtedly been a very mature and sophisticated manner, when one of the inferi outside bashed into the window, looking around in confusion and walked into the window again. Apparently that was all the gang could take after the drama and tension of the evening, and they all dissolved into fits of laughter. Remus fell back in his chair, his whole body shaking with barks of laughter, looking younger than Harry had ever seen him. Tonks looked like she was about to have an aneurysm, she was giggling so hard, and Mad-Eye was guffawing loudly and hitting his hand on the arm of the sofa. But the most shocking sight, in Harry's opinion, was that of the Dursleys laughing. Aunt Petunia was clutching her stomach, almost unable to breath, whilst Uncle Vernon had actually fallen out of his seat in laughter, and was rolling around the floor beside poor Nessa who seemed to still be in a bit of a daze after being knocked over.

"Watch out," Mad-Eye yelled suddenly, breaking Harry out of his chain of thoughts, "Kingsley's gonna blow!" The auror did indeed seem to be building up to something, his shouts of laughter getting louder and louder until he let out a truly massive snort, which caused the entire house to shake, all of the crockery on the table to explode and Dudley to yell "EARTHQUAKE" from upstairs. Harry covered his ears against the deafening sound as Remus yelled, "take cover," and everyone dove behind the furniture. Uncle Vernon dove over the back of the sofa and of course landed on the poor house-elf who was just trying to make a quick getaway. Even the inferus had stopped walking into the window and was looked slightly frightened, which was a pretty mean feat for something that was already dead. Well, Harry took its expression as meaning frightened; it actually looked half constipated, half ecstatic!

Everyone stared at Kingsley. "What," he asked. A shard of glass fell from the smashed grandfather clock in the corner. The gang looked from the clock to Kingsley. "Okay," he admitted, "so I might have a _slight _problem!"

-----

It took a while for Remus to awaken Nessa this time; she had been through rather a lot that particular evening. After she was finally woken up, she declared that she was going to retire to her room with a large glass of brandy.

"Are house-elves supposed to drink brandy?" Harry asked in a whisper as Nessa staggered away, clutching the bottle. "Well, not technically," Remus replied with a snigger, "but this is Ireland after all!" Harry laughed and accepted the butterbeer that Mad-Eye offered him.

The gang had settled themselves in the sitting room again after cleaning up the glass and bits of china littering the floor. Kingsley had had to leave the room for a little while to settle himself, and they could hear his mini-snorts erupting sporadically as he walked down the corridor, waking up paintings as he went. Dudley was brought downstairs and reassured that there was no earthquake, hurricane or apocalypse. Harry flopped down in the armchair next to Remus and downed half of his drink in one go.

"So Harry," Remus said, sipping his glass of firewhiskey, "I guess it's safe to say that you were having an auld eavesdrop?" Harry started to feel bad, but after seeing the twinkle in Remus's eye, he knew that he wasn't in trouble. "Yeah," he replied, "sorry, but I had to know what was going on." Remus nodded as though he had surmised as much, and swallowed. "So you heard about Rosie then?" Harry nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say, and then the next words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Why did you bite your sister?" Tonks, Mad-Eye and Aunt Petunia gasped, but Remus only chuckled and shook his head. "Wait, you did what??" Dudley asked in a very high-pitched voice. Kingsley steered him into the hallway, presumably to fill him in on what they had been discussing. Remus turned to Harry. "I didn't intend to bite Rosie," he said with a smile, "it was an accident. When I was trying to pull her away from Jack, the sleeve of her blouse ripped and one of my teeth snagged her skin. No big hideous scar, just a tiny wound no bigger than a paper cut, but it was enough. When my parents told me the next morning what had happened, I was horrified; I'd turned my own sister into the very thing that I despised! But oddly enough, Rose wasn't mad at all! She just told me that it was karma catching up with her; she had been responsible for my lycanthropy, so it was only fair that I was the one to turn her. Then she gave me a big hug and walked off whistling. I don't think I'd ever been so shocked in my entire life."

"But…why wasn't she angry?" Harry asked, confused. "Well," Remus replied, "the only way that I could make sense of it was this; Rose had spent the best part of her life trying to make up for the fact that she was responsible for me being a werewolf. And even though she'd done all that she could do to make it up to me and my family, she still felt that it wasn't enough. I think that when she herself was changed, she finally felt that we were even." "How d'you know that?" Tonks asked. "Because she had no problem with picking on me after that," Remus laughed. Everyone joined in, laughing and joking with each other, the earlier tension forgotten. Kingsley and Dudley rejoined the group, the latter still looking slightly confused, but after hearing the end of the story from his mother, he relaxed and accepted a butterbeer from Mad-Eye without even flinching.

Suddenly, a head of pink hair moved into Harry's view, as Tonks came over beside Remus and sat on the arm of his chair. The former professor glanced up at his girlfriend and looked startled when she took his hand. Harry smiled; it seemed that all was forgiven between them.

A few minutes later, Remus stood up from his seat. "Now, I know that it is half six in the morning, but I really think that we should all go to bed; from the looks of things, we're all going to need our beauty sleep." Nodding sleepily, the gang trooped upstairs, mumbling their goodnights as they parted ways to their respective rooms.

Five minutes later, Harry was just returning from the bathroom when he heard voices coming from Remus and Tonks's room. Being the great guy that he was, he tried to pass by without listening, but curiosity got the best of him. "…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rosie. I guess I was just scared of how you'd react to me…changing another person." There was a moment of silence, before Tonks replied, "I don't care what you've done in the past, Remus Lupin, I only care about the present...and the future. And no matter what you've done or what you'll do, I'll never love you less…because you are my life, my soul…my hero."

No more words were uttered between the two of them, and Harry smiled soppily to himself on the way back to his bedroom.

AN: Everybody say Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! That last bit made me do my sappy smile!!!

And now before I do something really girly like cry into my Kleenex, I have an idea to run past you guys!! Basically, I'm planning on setting up an account on youtube so that I can talk to you guys properly, and ye can ask me and weird and wonderful questions that you might have! I might also start answering your reviews that way! Now, unfortunately, if I do go ahead with that, it probably won't be for a few months yet, what with exams and bleh like that, but I just wanted to ask you guys what ye all thought of that? Let me know!!

PS: Does anyone else find the new settings thing on really confusing!! I'm trying to upload this chappie and I'm like 'gah?!?!?'

_**animesnape21: **_SORRY!! Yes, I am aware that my updates are becoming less and less frequent, but I really am trying!! I'm under a lot of stress at the moment, but I will complete this story, never fear!

Why thank you! And they actually reacted a lot better than I thought they would! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Ruler of the dead:**_ Now when you say voldie chicken dance and an army of vamps, do you mean voldie do the chicken dance WITH the army of vamps? Intreguing…(strokes chin). And yes, I am aware that I just spelt intreguing incorrectly, but that's the way I spell it, and I don't care how many times the guys at Follens dictionary leave me death threats, I'm not changing!!

Ahem, anyhoo, yeah, the chapter was serious, but I'm afraid it really wasn't possible to write it any other way! Thanks for the review!

_**Miss. Silver Star:**_ I know, the poor lad! But I'm afraid that the irrational fear of the vamps stems from a rather unusual nightmare that Pete had when he was ten…let's leave it at that, it was quite an odd dream!

Aw, I'm sorry dear but I'm afraid it was only Remus that bit her! The other wolf grabbed a hold of her jeans, but they never ripped, unlike her shirt! Damn flimsy material!! He was only trying to help though, it wasn't deliberate!

Cliffy, what, I don't know what on earth you mean…(looks away scratching neck shiftily)…you're crazy girl, crazy!! (Jumps out window).

Ahem, sorry about that! Don't worry about Petunia, all shall be revealed in good time! Aw, why thank you! I was worried that people wouldn't like it 'cos it was more serious than usual.

Reeeeeaaaaallllyyy?? Sometime next week eh?? I may have to prance over and check it out then!!! Ok, and I'm finished being creepy…now! I shall indeed check out your story, let me know when it's up!!

_**JoSchmo666:**_ You really want to get into an argument over who is twistier?? 'Cos I have a LOT of ammo over here!! Haha!! I know, poor Remus indeed, he was just trying to help!

What is The Leaving Cert? Ooooh, this will be a REALLY long answer! I think that I will answer that in detail when I get my youtube account up and running! Basically, it's this MASSIVE exam that we get in June of our last year in secondary school! We have seven subjects (or in my case eight, 'cos I'm just that ridiculous!) and we have to do huge exams in them all. It runs over the course of about three weeks! I should really be doing some study right now actually!! Whoopsies!!

Anyhoo, hope that sort of answers your question and thanks so much for the lovely review!

_**Mandie Weasley:**_ And a Happy Halloween to you too!! Muhuhaha, I knew no-one would expect that!! Raul is indeed their brother!! Or was, rather… He was mentioned before, but not by name!! And why thank you!! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!! Thanks for the review!

IrishCailín16

xxx


	21. Explanations

AN: Good afternoon everybody!! Here is a new chappie as promised, although it took me longer to get out than I had hoped! (I have baby kittens at home at the moment and they are extremely time consuming!!)

I would also like to take this opportunity to pay my respects to a great musician; Michael Jackson. I have always had the utmost respect for both him as a person and his music, and I hope that he finds peace wherever he is.

Chapter Twenty-One!Previously on The New Leader…

_There was a moment of silence, before Tonks replied, "I don't care what you've done in the past, Remus Lupin, I only care about the present...and the future. And no matter what you've done or what you'll do, I'll never love you less…because you are my life, my soul…my hero." _

Harry awoke to the crisp smell of sizzling rashers and fried eggs. Mouth watering, he dragged himself out from between the cosy sheets of his bed and stopped short. Since when had Aunt Petunia started making nice breakfasts?

Suddenly, the events of the previous evening came flooding back to him _the werewolves, the Death Eaters, Rosie, Brian, Nessa, The Lupin Family Tree, The Inferi..._ Although thinking about all of this made Harry's head ache, he felt his mouth stretch into an enormous grin. He was no longer stuck at Privet Drive, waiting for Voldemort to come and find him. He was at Order headquarters, surrounded by the most competent witches and wizards in England. He was safe.

Cheered by this thought, Harry pulled on his clothes and made his way out of the room. The corridor outside was a lot friendlier in the daytime, and as all the portraits were awake, a few of them bid him good morning. He turned the corner and almost fell down the stairs over his cousin. "Dudley, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry yelped, clutching onto the banister for dear life. Dudley shrugged and put his finger to his lips. Harry raised an eyebrow; normally if Harry had annoyed him, Dudley would have at least punched him by now. But he just sat there. Was he plotting something? Harry sat down warily, watching out for whoopee cushions and stink bombs.

"A bunch of people came in about an hour ago and they're all still in the kitchen with The Professor and the others." Harry raised his other eyebrow. "The Professor?" Dudley shrugged again. "He was one wasn't he? One of yours?" Harry stared. "How'd you know that?" Dudley grinned the grin that Harry had associated with some sort of painful humiliation when he was younger. And he feared that this time would be no different. "Two or three summers ago you were talking and crying in your sleep. You said something along the lines of "save me Professor Lupin, Snape's coming for me and I don't like his dress, it's too revealing!""

Harry felt himself turn brick red and started sputtering. "What…but…that's…EW!!" Dudley cackled loudly and the coat of armour shushed him. "So, who went into the kitchen," Harry asked quickly, desperate to change the subject. Dudley narrowed his eyes but answered his question. "About ten or fifteen of them. Some of them were kinda weird looking. Like, there was this woman with a really tight bun and a bloke dressed all in black who looks a bit like a bat, some really shifty looking guy with a really bulky coat…and why are you smiling?" Dudley asked his cousin, looking very perplexed.

But Harry wasn't even listening. The appearance of these strangely dressed people could only mean one thing; the Order was back. He hopped up from his perch, despite his cousins protests and ran down the stairs, narrowly avoiding being tripped up by the cunning statue. But he then paused outside the kitchen door. Should he go in? He had never been allowed to sit in on a meeting before, but then again, he had been underage. He was now seventeen and legally an adult in the wizarding community. Plus, he had been through more than most; losing his parents, battling Voldemort, having terrifying nightmares about Snape…surely no-one was better suited to the Order than him?

And with that, Harry took a defiant step and pushed the kitchen door open, walloping some poor eejit in the face. Apologising profusely to Sturgis Podmore, who stepped back clutching his nose, Harry immediately regretted his decision. Seated around the large, wooden kitchen table were Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye. They all blinked at him in surprise, as if they had forgotten he was in the house at all. Mad-Eye appeared to have been cut off mid-rant; he was on his feet, his fist on the table as if he had just banged it down in anger.

"Er…hi…?" Harry murmured awkwardly. Remus smiled kindly at him. "Evening Harry, did you sleep well?" "Yeah it was…wait, evening?" Harry asked perplexed, "what time is it?!" "A little after five," Remus answered grinning at him, "you'd think that The Chosen One would know something as trivial as the time." "What…but…" Harry spluttered.

Tonks got to her feet and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. "He's only messing you around Harry, relax! Would you like a cup of tea?" Harry nodded glaring at his former mentor who began sniggering. Tonks elbowed him again and raised her wand to summon a cup from the dresser. There was a unanimous cry of "NOOO" from the table, but it was too late; the entire contents of the dresser were flying towards them at an alarming speed. All of the tea cups onto the floor, smashing everywhere. Mad-Eye ducked to avoid a large teapot, only to get hit in the face by a low flying milk jug. Kingsley got two sugar lumps impaled in his nostrils, and hopped around screeching "get them out, get them out!!" Flitwick was knocked out by a ladle as he tried to flee the scene, and Harry himself had to dive out of the way as several pots of strawberry jam hurtled towards him, landing beside a disgruntled-looking Minerva McGonagall. Eventually everything was silent, and he peeked over the side of the table at the dresser. It was completely empty, except for one piece of glass, which shook and fell off as he watched. One by one, the other Order members peered over the table at the mess. The walls were covered in jam, the floor plastered in glass and porcelain, and there was no glass at all left in the kitchen windows. It took a moment for Harry to realise that Remus hadn't moved at all. He was still standing in the same spot he had been in when Harry had entered the kitchen, except now he was covered in strawberry jam, with streaks of flour in his hair. Tonks crawled out from underneath a chair and looked fearfully at her boyfriend. "Oh Merlin! Remus, I'm so sorry, I…" She broke off as he turned to look at her, an unfathomable expression on his face. The entire Order glanced between the two of them, shuffling nervously.

Suddenly, Harry realised that Remus's shoulders were shaking, and looked up at his face in surprise. The older man was quivering with silent laughter, and as Harry caught his eye, he finally cracked and burst out into howls of mirth, tears pouring down his face.

One by one, the other Order members followed him and within a matter of seconds, every single person in the kitchen was laughing their head off. Suddenly, there was a loud "ahem" and Harry glanced towards the stove where the noise was coming from. And he felt his blood boil.

Severus Snape was standing in the corner, covered in jam and glaring with all his might. Before he could stop himself, Harry launched himself at Snape, hands closing around the potion master's throat. "Bastard!!" Snape looked shocked, but Harry didn't care; all he could think about was his last memory of Dumbledore alive before he had fallen from the tower. He could feel Snape struggling against him and he tightened his grip, feeling anger and sorrow coursing through him. Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked away by several pairs of hands and tried to shake them off but to no avail. Snape was finally able to breathe again and Harry was thrown unceremoniously into an armchair by Mad-Eye. "Calm down lad," he growled, his magical eye glaring out the back of his head at Snape who was struggling to his feet, his eyes burning with hatred, "believe it or not, he's on our side." But Harry couldn't believe it. "How the hell can you say that?? HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!!!!" And with that, Harry tried to pull himself back up, but a pair of arms pulled him back down from behind. _Freakin' werewolf _ Harry thought as Remus held him back. "He had no choice, Harry," Remus said quietly, " and Dumbledore was dying anyway. He wanted to choose his way to go, and Severus was just carrying out his final wish. You understand that, don't you?" But Harry hadn't heard a word after "Dumbledore was dying anyway…" How was he dying? Did he have a disease? Heart problems?? Arabian lung fungus??? "What do you mean he was dying?" Remus sighed. "Severus, maybe you could…" But Snape had already swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The ex-professor sighed and rubbed at his forehead. With a sweep of his wand, order was restored to the kitchen, just as Nessa appeared looking more than a little rumpled, eyes bloodshot and heavy. "Little too much brandy Nessa?" Tonks questioned cheekily, trying to lighten the mood. Nessa gave her a dirty look and muttered something along the lines of "little feckin' shite…amadán gan dabht!" before making herself a strong cup of tea and leaving the kitchen again. "Oookay, so the Irish humour doesn't work with a hangover then?" Tonks commented. Remus merely shook his head, smiling, before looking back at Harry. "I believe that we have a few things to discuss, Harry…"

-----

"…So, there was nothing that anyone could have done for Dumbledore?" Harry asked quietly, taking another sip of his tea. It was three quarters of an hour later, and Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-Eye had been filling Harry in on the events leading up to that fateful night at Hogwarts; the rest of the Order had left. "I'm afraid not Harry," Remus said gently, placing a hand on the young man's arm, "Dumbledore made his own choices for his own reasons." Harry nodded, blinking back the tears. "But, how did Snape tell you about it? Was he not afraid that you'd kill him if he came near you?" Remus nodded, smiling slightly. "I was furious with him, I thought…well, we all thought that he'd finally crossed to the dark side. So, you can imagine how shocked I was when I woke up one morning to find his owl sitting at the foot of my bed with a letter in its mouth. Initially, I got angry and, well, threw things at the bird."

"What?!?"

"Well, namely shoes, the odd sock or book, I was still half asleep you know!"

"No, I just meant…never mind."

"Right…well, anyway, after I'd calmed down and run out of ammunition, I let the owl give me its letter. I expected to just burn it before it exploded in my face or worse, but something made me open it. And I was shocked by what I read. Snape explained everything about the Vow, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort's suspicions of him…and I actually felt sorry for him. All this time he'd been painted black, but when it came down to it, he was just trying to do the right thing. I wrote back to him, telling him that there was to be an Order meeting the following week and that he should attend. And of course, being Severus, he replied that I should stop being an old woman and that he didn't need or want my pity. But he did come to the meeting, although he waited until the very end when most people had left; it was only Minerva and myself at that point. I'd already explained everything to the Order, so there was really nothing left to say." "So, what happened then?" Harry asked. Remus smiled slightly. "Minerva gave him a hug." Harry stared. "Wait, what??" The werewolf laughed at Harry's disgusted tone. "Minerva and Albus were friends for many, many years. She may not have been happy that he was gone, but she was thankful that he had had the chance to choose his way to go, and that Severus had helped him to achieve that." "So, what happened after that, Snape gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder and ran out the door?" "Nah, he broke down crying and then they gave each other facials and bitched about their ex-boyfriends," Mad-Eye commented, "of course that's what happened Potter!" Remus cleared his throat over Tonks and Kingsley's sniggering. "Yes, well, anyway, I'm glad that we could clear everything up."

Harry nodded slowly, but felt as though he was missing something from the story. "So, since Dumbledore is gone, I guess that you all make decisions about important stuff together then? I mean, there's no-one in charge anymore, right?" The wizards and witch exchanged looks. "Well, not exactly," Tonks said slowly, glancing at Mad-Eye, "there's a new leader…"

Harry was shocked. Dumbledore was barely dead and buried and they'd already replaced him?? "There's a new leader of The Order of The Phoenix?" Harry said angrily, "who?"

AN: Not much happened here, I know, but some plotline stuff had to be sorted out before I moved on with the story! So, you guys know the drill, and stay tuned!!

_**JoSchmo666: **_Haha, I'm afraid Dudley will have to learn about that one the hard way!!

Oh, you really want to argue about who is twistier eh? Eh?? Bring it!!

It does indeed suck!! Haha!! But thank you!!

_**Miss. Silver Star: **_Haha, one should always look on the bright side of life!!

There is always an appropriately placed window in these kind of situations! In fact, there are usually too many windows and then I have to choose between them, it can be quite bothersome!

I think the answer to your question is; what is EVER up with Kingsley! You gotta love him though!

Hey, your grandmother sounds a lot less technologically challenged than me, I don't know how to work my scanner at all, it just doesn't like me!!

_**Mandie Weasley: **_Haha, you spoke too soon since it's taken me four months to get the next one out!! The first step to recovery is indeed admitting the problem! Kingsley needs some help!! Haha!!

Ah the poor Lupin family have been through a lot. But who said Raul was dead…..

_**Uniquegrl7: **_Sorry to keep you waiting! Thanks for responding to my youtube idea!! I think I'm gonna go ahead with it, maybe in a few weeks time?

Sorry for interrupting your trance! I expect I'm doing it again right now!!

_**LadyChris07: **_Cheers! Thanks for stopping by!!

_**Inuzuka-chan: **_Now that's just not a review!

IrishCailin16

xxx


	22. The Door

AN: Okay, so I had these huge aspirations to write many many chapters of fanfiction, but I didn't really take into account that this summer, unlike every other summer, I am actually doing things outside of the house!! So I do apologise for my lateness, but since the end of the exams, my brain has pretty much shut down while the rest of me is going "FREEDOM!!!" I'm sure you've all had times like this, so hopefully you all get where I'm coming from! Also, it's really painful to type because I recently took up the guitar and my fingers are absolutely mangled! Anyway, enough of my mindless ramblings, here's chapter twenty-two!

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Previously on The New Leader…

"_There's a new leader of The Order of The Phoenix?" Harry said angrily, "who?"_

CRASH!!!

Harry's head snapped back as a loud crash was heard from upstairs followed by a bellow that he knew all too well. "Uncle Vernon." Remus was already out of his seat and pounding up the stairs. Harry shrugged at the others and followed suit, letting the "new leader" thing go for the time being, but putting it on his rapidly growing mental list of things to question his old professor about.

They found Uncle Vernon on the second landing, bending down in front of a large oak door. At first, Harry didn't know what the heck he was doing, but as they approached him, he saw something very strange indeed. The big brass doorknob was in the shape of a lion's head, and its jaws had apparently opened up and clamped down on Uncle Vernon's large, purple nose. The man in question was writhing around, trying to free himself, but the more he moved, the harder the knocker held on. Remus walked up beside him, tapped the lion on the nose twice with his wand, and with a growl the knocker let go. Uncle Vernon reeled back, clutching his face and muttering obscenities at the lion, who just winked back. "Sorry about that Vernon," Remus said with a small smile, "but I did warn you about my grandfather and his booby-traps." Uncle Vernon just muttered something about "gang of freaks" and "bloomin' circus", before stomping off down the hall. Harry glanced at Remus, silently apologising for his family's manners, but the werewolf just waved a hand at him and smirked. "Don't worry kiddo, I'm well used to Vernon and his tantrums." Harry nodded slowly, Remus's answer sparking something in his mind. "Remus?" he said quietly, "can I have a word? You know, in private?" he added after Tonks and Kingsley looked at him questionably. Kingsley made a huffy noise and stormed off down the corridor after Uncle Vernon. Tonks glanced at her boyfriend before smiling at the pair of them. "I'll go and make a start on dinner then, shall I?"

---

"Come on in Harry." The boy in question had followed Remus up another flight of stairs to his office. Harry had only ever been on his office in Hogwarts, but felt a certain sense of comfort that his home office was very similar. The walls of the office were lined with heavy wooden bookcases reaching to the ceiling, except for the part that held a large, stone fireplace, a glass tank holding a grindylow rested in the far right corner and a colossal mahogany desk stood in front of the floor length window. "Take a seat," and Harry obliged, feeling like a nervous third year again, as his ex-professor took his place on the other side. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Remus's face was open and friendly but his eyes were wary. "Well, you see, there was this…" Harry paused, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say, but decided that it was best to just cut to the chase. "I saw a picture in your old bedroom of you and Aunt Petunia...kissing." Whatever it was that Remus had been expecting, this wasn't it. His eyebrows shot up into his hair and he jumped a little, banging his knee on the underside of his desk. They stared at one another across the table, Remus rubbing at his knee, both of them unsure of what to do next.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), neither of them had to break the silence in the end. You see, Remus's grindylow, whose name was Steve, had some very severe digestive problems, and chose this very awkward and serious moment to let out a humongous fart. Now, if you've never heard a grindylow 'pass wind', you should be very thankful as it sounds like a cross between a car horn and a cow mooing. Poor Harry was completely caught off guard by this, and gave a very girly shriek, toppling backwards off of his chair. Remus, who was well used to this particular bodily function of grindylows, had to laugh at the look of fear and disgust on the young man's face. "It's really not funny," Harry said crossly, picking himself up and clearing his throat. "Of course not," Remus snickered, "by the way, nice Kingsley impression. Harry glared, narrowed-eyed at the werewolf. "You know, you really should have taught us about that in DADA class. I could have been really hurt just there." "Harry, the only part of you in danger of being hurt there was your vocal chords!"

Harry glared again and tried to get back to the matter at hand. "Yeah, well, you never answered my question." "You didn't ask a question Harry, you only made a statement." "A statement which I would have liked a reply to!" They glared at each other for a few moments, before Remus sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Sit down Harry," he said quietly, and Harry realised that he'd been still standing. He gazed expectantly at Remus, who cleared his throat self-consciously.

"Your Aunt Petunia and I…well, we were an item, many years ago…" Harry stared. Okay, so he had seen the picture, but he had really been hoping that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation like they had been drunk or depressed…or both! "When you say item, do you actually mean, you know, together together??" Harry asked, more than a little creeped out. Remus nodded. Harry shuddered. "Eww, but that's….ewwwww!!" Remus laughed. "I'm well aware of how it looks to you, Harry, but Petun…I mean your aunt, well, she was a different person back then." Harry just stared again in disbelief. "Seriously," the werewolf continued, "she was sweet, funny and a really good…" "I'll pay you not to finish that sentence," Harry cut in, horrified. Remus snorted. "I was going to say really good _listener_. Honestly, Harry, one track mind?" "I'm really not amused." Remus's smile faded and he looked at his ex-student seriously. "I know you're not mate. I know that everything that has happened in the last day or so has been a lot to take in, and I know that you have a lot of questions, all of which I will answer in good time, but for now, you're just going to have to trust me. Okay?" Harry considered his old professor for a moment, before nodding. Remus smiled just as Tonks's head appeared in the fireplace. "Whew, thought that there might have been some weird ass voodoo on the Floo in this house and my head would've ended up in some kind of alternate dimension where kittens ruled the world and we all lived underwater or something!" "And here's me thinking that that wasn't happening 'til the year 3000," Harry joked. The other two just stared. "The song, by that muggle band, Busted…oh never mind." "Yeah, anyway," Tonks continued, turning to Remus, "dinner's almost ready. Nessa refused to cook so Mad-Eye decided to take charge of the kitchen and kicked me out because I wasn't being constantly vigilant with the kettle. I have no idea what he's cooked up, but it smells fairly edible!" Remus laughed. "I'm sure it'll be, er, splendid. We'll be down in a minute, love." Tonks grinned back and winked before disappearing. Harry looked over at him. "Does she know? About you and Aunt Petunia I mean?" "Of course, she's known for ages. Why on earth do you think she hates her so much!" Remus laughed.

Harry snorted. "Fair enough I guess." Remus grinned and stood. "We'd better get down to the kitchen before Mad-Eye curses the lot of us." Harry nodded and rose, wishing he had had more time to ask the rest of his questions. Remus noticed his hesitation and asked, "Is there something else, Harry?" "Well, yes actually. Who's the new leader of The Order?" Remus sighed. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Harry. It'd be dangerous for all of us if Voldemort got word that someone had taken charge. You see, they think that they've got us beaten, for now, but in actual fact, we're stronger than ever. Dumbledore's death…" he broke off for a moment, looking out of the window. Harry shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. When Remus turned back, his eyes were bright but there was also a sort of fire in them. "Let's just say his death has spurred us on even more. We won't let him die in vain, Harry, I promise you that." Harry nodded for what felt like the hundredth time that day, swallowing the lump in his own throat. In an effort to break the tension he tried to joke, "was that just a long winded way of telling me to mind my own business?" Remus laughed heartily. "It is your business, Harry, but I don't think you should have to carry that burden just yet." Harry smiled slightly, not agreeing but not wanting to cause an argument either. Not when he realised just how exhausted Remus looked.

Suddenly, there was a great _whoosh _and Mad-Eye's face appeared in the fire. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YE DOING UP HERE??? MY CHICKEN SATAY IS RUINED!!!!!" "Sorry, sorry Mad-Eye, we're coming!" Remus spluttered, startled. Mad-Eye muttered something incomprehensible and extremely offensive sounding before disappearing with a _pop._ Remus and Harry glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. "Well, no-one can say it's boring around here," Remus sniggered and Harry snorted his agreement. "That's the second Kingsley-ism you've pulled in the past ten minutes," Remus said suspiciously, pulling open the door, "I don't know whether I should be worried or not." "Oy, I am nowhere near as bad as Kingsley!" "Whatever you say, dear."

---

It was only when they were making their way back down to the second landing, when he caught sight of that heavy wooden door again, that another question surfaced in Harry's mind. "Remus, what's behind that door that Uncle Vernon was trying to open?" Remus froze and an oddly closed look came over his face. "I'm not entirely sure, Harry. It's been locked for the past thirty years."

AN: Oooh, kind of chilling, isn't it! But hey, I never promised that this story would be full of bunnies and puppies that, like, poop flowers and stuff. Em, yeah…

Anyhoo, please review, only takes a min to let me know what you think!

_**JoSchmo666: **_Hahaha, I would have paid good money to see that happen! Ah, poor Snape, he always has a hard time of it, doesn't he!

Hey hey hey, you so cannot win an argument like that!! I demand a duel! Pistols at dawn!!!

Aw no way!! I always wanted to see him in concert too, I can't believe that I'll never get the chance now! It's dreadful that he went just before his comeback tour!

_**Miss. Silver Star:**_ Ah cliffies, where would I be without them! Haha, why thank you!! Snape as Darth Vader??? Hahaha, that would be brilliant!! But Flitwick would defo make a better Yoda, hands down!

Thanks for reading everybody!

IrishCailin16

xxx


End file.
